War of the Ring
by K2JC
Summary: Titus Valerius Felix died and that was it. His soul goes to Elysium as it should have yet it didn't. He was given another chance. However, this didn't come without a certain price. Another chance in life at the cost of fighting in another war. But here's the thing. This is war and Titus is a Centurion. And like all Centurions, when it comes to war... they revel in it.
1. War of the Ring Ch 1

**_A/N: Yes. I have made ze reboot of my story. Here's to hoping it has better quality than ze last and longer chapters too._**

* * *

"Titus!"

Titus Valerius Felix let out a bloody smile even as the wounds in his body screamed in pain. He felt the grip on his gladius loosen and his knees weaken. The Centurion's legs gave out and he fell on his knees to the ground. Three arrows were embedded on his back and two more on his chest. An kunai was buried in his gut. Around him, soldiers from the three warring factions fought to the death. Titus chuckled before spitting out blood on the ground and grasping his weapon once more.

"Bellum... Omnium... Contra Omnes... "

The Centurion groaned as he rose to his feet and tried to steady himself. Holding his sword tightly, he swung it down on the Berserker in front of him and split her head in two. He kicked the body away and blocked an Orochi's strike but couldn't avoid the second attack across his back. Titus screamed in pain before punching the Samurai in the face. He knelt over the Orochi and punched him across the face, taking off the mask over his mouth.

"Bellum. Omnium. Calculo. Est."

Titus grabbed a rock and smashed the Samurai's face in after his last punch before rising to his feet, not even bothering to look at his bloody work. He retrieved his sword and blocked a Warlord's swing before slamming his helmeted head against the Viking's own. The Centurion then buried his blade into the warrior's gut before pulling it out and proceeding to cut off his head. Without so much as a care, he grabbed the severed head and turned around to throw his sword at the Raider charging him. The gladius struck the woman in the chest and threw her on her back to the ground. Titus then turned around and smashed the severed Warlord head against a Shinobi that tried to stab him in the back. He grabbed the dazed Shinobi by the head before giving it a mighty twist, breaking the Shinobi's neck.

"Lus ad bello, lus ad belli..."

Titus mad his way over the Raider. He bent down and wrenched his gladius free from the Raider's chest before raising his boot and stomping the Viking's head.

"...Bella horrid- gah!"

The Centurion was cut off as a naginata ran him through the gut. He fell to his knee and looked up at the Nobushi tilting her head at him. With a grunt of pain, he slowly rose to his feet as he kept a firm grip on the stem of the weapon. The Nobushi tried to pull her weapon away but Titus let out a laugh and refused to let go. He raised his gladius and swung down, cutting the weapon in two and forcing the Nobushi on her back when she tried to pull her weapon free. Titus stalked over to her as the Nobushi tried to crawl away but the Centurion didn't let her. He unsheathed the pugio behind his belt with a spin and stabbed the fleeing woman in the back, eliciting a scream of pain from her. Titus, however, ignored her and kicked away her straw hat before grabbing her by the hair and pulling hard. With her neck exposed, Titus proceeded to slit her throat with the gladius.

"Non... me constringis."

Unbeknownst to the Centurion, a Kensei was on a small hill a distance behind him. The Sword Saint raised his long bow and drew back an arrow as he aimed at the Centurion's back. His vision narrowed and everything around him fell silent. All he can see is the Centurion's back.

"これで終いだ."

The Kensei let loose and the arrow sailed through the air, past the heads of the other warriors in the battlefield before hitting it's mark. Right in the top middle of the Centurion's back.

Titus jerked forward but didn't scream as he felt the pain in his back. Time slowed around him and the Centurion dropped his sword before taking off his helmet. Surprisingly, none of the other factions seem to mind him anymore even as he aimlessly walked forward and reached out his hand in front of him. While everyone else was fighting, Titus, however, was in a different world. There were no Knights, Samurai or Vikings fighting around him. No blood and fire. Not even the ruins of the Forge. He was in a field of grass with the sun shining on his face and was standing in the middle of a dirt road. A few feet in front of him was none other than his father and mother, Lucius and Aurelia. His father smiled at him as did mother. Behind them, the Great City appeared. The sun gleaming down on it made it seem like it was made of gold.

In his lucid state, he did not realize that the battle was over. Iron Legion reinforcements have arrived, led by the Lord Warden herself. But even so, the Samurai and Vikings did not retreat but fought to the death. While the Knights of the Iron Legion were busy killing off the remaining enemy, Marcus Valerius Felix pushed past the soldiers and ran to his brother just in time to catch him as he fell. The eldest of the Valerii cradled his dying brother in despair. Powerless to stop the inevitable.

"F-Father... Mother... " Titus muttered as he stared blankly into the sky.

Marcus took off his helmet as Titus' breathing slowed before his body became still. The older Centurion closed his eyes and lowered his head, letting his forehead rest against his brother's own before planting a soft kiss on it. He didn't hear the thud of boots behind him as the Lord Warden walked over to them as well as the gathering Knights.

Lord Warden Adrastia took off her helmet, revealing a woman in her late-30's with piercing blue eyes and fiery red hair. She stood behind Marcus before placing her hand on his shoulder then gave it a comforting squeeze. No words passed between the two and no other sound was heard as a man who lost his brother silently wept. Even the skies wept that day.

~Line Break~

Marcus stared at the tomb of his brother, Titus Valerius Felix, and ran his hand along the lid of the sarcophagus. Before he became a vengeful dead man walking, Marcus always thought he would be the first one to be buried among the three of them. He would've buried Titus in the Tomb of Valeria back in the Great Empire but he knew his brother had become attached to Ashfeld. They all did. Ashfeld was far from their Empire. In a way, Ashfeld became a second home to them.

The Tomb of Valeria would have been fitting but they dare not return to their old home. Just the thought of it made him relive the horror of living under their uncle's rule and the bloody civil war that followed. While their parents and the purged Valerii were buried in that tomb, their dreaded uncle's headless body was left crucified and food for the crows while his skull was fed to the pigs. The Valeria were known to value strength and honor but the Valerii siblings were also known to hold a grudge. Especially to those who had wronged them.

"You still had more time. You... you should've never died. Not when I was there. When I could've saved you." Marcus began muttering in the dark chamber "I hoped that I may have some nieces and nephews running around before the time came for you to leave this earth. They would be as cocky and strong as their father but hopefully not too blinded by the tits, cunt and wine."

"That is if any woman actually tolerates him enough to bear his children. Do illegitimate children count?"

Marcus let out a soft chuckle and turned to the entrance of the tomb to see his sister, Lucia Valeria Felix Aureliana, walking down the steps of the chamber. The youngest of the three siblings looked at the tomb before facing the eldest and wrapping her arms around him. Marcus let her cry on him. He can't comfort her. Say that everything was alright. It wasn't. Titus was gone. Forever. There was no use trying to deny it.

"We lost you once and you came back." Lucia muttered before pulling away "A small part of me hopes that the Gods would grant the same mercy to Titus but it is for naught. The Gods aren't that merciful. Not ours nor the Iron Legion's."

Marcus kept silent and simply brought his sister into a one-armed hug before the two silently stared at Titus' resting place. To be truthful, he didn't see his resurrection as mercy. No. Life was nothing more than a game to them. He may walk the earth among the living once more but Marcus Valerius Felix was dead. He died on the battlefield, betrayed and left for dead along with the soldiers who stayed loyal to him in the end. He felt his life leave his body as he held onto the last relics of the Great Empire. The Aquila. But Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge, brought him back so he can avenge those who were betrayed and walk the earth as her Champion, Damocles. He was just another piece on the board. A plaything of the Gods and their game.

Lucia was right. That Gods aren't merciful. But he hoped that they do grant Titus this one mercy even if it was a fool's dream. Let his soul walk the fields of Elysium in peace. Away from war, death and destruction. And when the time comes, may they be reunited once more. The Centurion heard his sister stiffle a yawn and convinced her to rest. When they left and made it near the bedrooms, Lucia had fallen asleep and Marcus carried her to her room.

Later, Marcus returned to the chamber after he brought Lucia to her room and laid her on the bed before leaving to let her sleep. He had changed into a dark red tunic underneath a black leather musculata with gold designs and a short, white toga with red lines near the edge of the cloth. When he walked down the steps, a figure stood watch over the sarcophagus. A woman in tattered black robes. Her features were hidden by a hood but when she turned to look at him, he was not met by a pair of eyes but a strip of black cloth tied around the woman's head and covering her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

It took all he can to stop the venom from leaking out of his voice, not like she didn't know. This woman, no, God, was the one who brought him back to life for his revenge. This was his master and he, her Champion. Standing before him was none other than the Goddess of Revenge herself, Nemesis.

The Goddess remained quiet before laying a hand on the top of the sarcophagus. Marcus' eyes narrowed before he came to a realization.

"You can't do this. Let him have his peace in death. You've already taken that from me. I beg you. Don't take this from him too. Don't let him be a pawn to your game."

"Fear not, Damocles. For I have not come to bind your brother's soul to my will." She dropped her hand from the sarcophagus and walked over to the Centurion. Despite the fact that he towered over her mortal form, Nemesis still emitted an aura of power that would've brought even the strongest of men to their knees but not her Champion even though he was fighting the urge for his knees to give in.

"The vengeance in his heart had been quelled when you struck down your betrayer and his army. No. I have come to give him a second chance in life as I have given you." She quickly raised a hand before he could speak "But, as I said, not bound him to my will. However, his purpose is not here. But in another realm. He will live once more to fight and if his task is done, the Gods will allow him to return to this world."

"This world?" Marcus scoffed "So my brother comes back from the dead only to fight in a war in a different realm away from us?"

"So you have no faith that your brother will survive in this realm?"

"He died in this one. What are the chances that the same will not happen there?"

The Goddess of Revenge held out her hand and a dagger materialized before handing it to the Centurion. Marcus slowly took it and looked at the pugio, expecting the same word written on the flat of the blade. Instead, the word was different as well as the design of the pommel. Gone was the broken mask of Damocles, in it's place was the unbroken mask of a Centurion. His eyes finally registered the words engraved on the blade.

SEMPER FIDELIS

He turned over the blade and found himself smiling.

INVICTA

As Marcus held the dagger in his hands, Nemesis placed her own over his. The Centurion looked down at the Goddess of Revenge and couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock at the small smile she gave him.

"Have faith in your brother, Marcus Valerius."

The Centurion remained quiet as the Goddess of Revenge pulled her hands away and the dagger slowly vanished from his hands. He looked to where her eyes were supposed to be, knowing she could see him despite the blindfold.

"Why?" He asked "Why would you do this? For a mortal no less."

Nemesis smiled but did not give him an answer. Instead, her form gently floated off the ground before slowly fading away. Before she fully left, the Goddess answered him.

"Because I care."

And with that, the Goddess of Revenge was gone. Leaving the Centurion alone in the chamber. Marcus let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before making his way up the steps but not before placing a hand on Titus' sarcophagus one last time. Once he exited the chambers, he was met with the sight of a helmetless Lord Warden Adrastia standing in the middle of the corridor. Rather than wear her armor, the Lord Warden was clad in a sea green tunic, a pair of leather bracers, brown trousers and boots. She wore a medallion around her neck that had the symbol of the Iron Legion. He could see the bastard sword attached to her belt as well. Despite the villa being peaceful, they never really go anywhere without a weapon of sort. He, in fact, has a pugio sheathed on a scabbard attached at the back of his belt.

"Lord Warden." Marcus bowed his head slightly "I wasn't expecting your arrival. I could've had the servants make proper arrangements to the villa."

The Valeria Villa. An old ruin from the time of the Great Empire brought back to it's former glory by Marcus when he joined the Blackstone Legion. He was the first of the Centurions to step foot in Ashfeld since the Fall and the first Knight he had encountered was the Lord Warden herself, Adrastia Locke, when she was tasked to help Stone repel the barbaric invaders from Harrowgate. Soon after, he found himself following the Warden through the years when he saw for himself the strength, bravery and leadership the Warden possessed. Even as far as joining the Blackstone Legion. But his loyalty was never with Apollyon so he sought help from a different source in rebuilding the ruins in secret. With the manpower he hired from the other Legions, he had rebuilt the old ruins and turned it into a large villa, it could even be considered a palace really, making it his home in Ashfeld. When Adrastia deserted the Blackstone Legion, he took her to the villa where she stayed they started making plans on how to stop Apollyon from achieving her goal. But looking at it now, it seemed they failed anyway. They were living in an 'Age of Wolves' now.

"I came to pay my respects to your brother, Marcus." The Lord Warden replied before walking over to him.

Marcus looked down at Adrastia as she stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his arm.

"And see if you needed a friend."

The Centurion smiled and patted her shoulder before motioning to the corridor.

"Care to walk with me?"

"Of course."

The Lord Warden answered with a nod and the two walked down the corridor. They didn't talk or converse. They just walked around the villa in companionable silence even when the moon shone bright in the night sky and the only thing lighting the villa were the torches on the wall. After who knows how long, the two finally stopped walking and took a seat on one of the benches in the courtyard. Marcus turned his head to look at Adrastia and found himself smiling to which she returned the gesture in kind. He did needed a friend tonight.

~Line Break~

Titus' eyes snapped open and sat up with a start. The Centurion blinked and found himself somehere unfamiliar then realized he was out of his armor and was only in his trousers and boots. His tunic, weapons and armor lay next to him. He looked around and noticed the armoured and unarmoured men lying or sitting on cots while bandages covered their wounds. The Centurion looked to his left to see a bowl of, what he presumed, chicken stew with a spoon and a small goblet filled with water. Just then, his stomach decided it was a good time to make it apparent that he was famished and growled.

"Hehe. I agree with you there."

Without hesitation, Titus took the bowl and dug in. It didn't take long for him to finish it, mostly because the lack of flavor. He couldn't savor the taste if it didn't have any, right? As Titus drank the water from the goblet, the memories from his last battle kicked in. Slowly, the Centurion lowered the goblet and set it on the ground as everything came back to him. The three way battle between the Knights, Vikings and Samurai. The arrows piercing his flesh and the wounds he received from their foes. The pain in his back that served to be the one that actually killed him. Wait? Killed him? Yes. He was supposed to be dead! He was in Elysium. Just a few more steps and he would've reached Mother and Father. But why was he still alive? And where the fuck was he anyway!? The soldiers that come and go wore armor he was not familiar with as well as the heraldry on their shields. A white tree with a crown on top and seven stars above it.

Titus suddenly felt a small weight in his hand and looked down to see a dagger lying on top of his hand. The Centurion took the blade and examined it, taking in the details of the dagger. A Centurion's mask on the pommel. Titus instinctively reached behind his back to unsheathe his dagger only for his hand to grasp nothing but air. His head turned to his weapons and armor on the side and saw they were all there. Even the scabbard attached to his belt. The only thing missing was the dagger itself. Raising a brow, he turned his eyes back to the blade and read both engravings on it out loud.

"Semper Fidelis... Invicta. Heh."

From the entrance of the large open room, an elderly Ranger turned his head to his subordinate.

"Inform Captain Faramir that the stranger has awakened."

The younger Ranger nodded and turned to leave while Madril returned to observing the stranger as he rose from his cot and began putting on his armor and weapons.

~Line Break~

Titus finished securing his bracers before grabbing his helmet. He stared at the emotionless mask attached to his galea before donning the helmet once more. The Centurion sheathed the pugio on the scabbard on the back of his belt and grabbed the gladius from the ground. He sheathed the weapon before turning around just in time to see three men in green and gray cloaks approach. The one leading them was a man with fair hair and beard and, like his companions, wielded a longbow and a sheathed sword. He noticed that when the man passed by some soldiers who weren't injured, they stopped whatever they were doing to salute the man. That just confirmed that Titus' guess that this man could be their leader so Titus did his best to be polite and greeted him accordingly.

"Hail, stranger."

"I could say the same to you." The leader replied as he reached the Centurion before asking "May I ask your name?"

"That depends." Titus answered with a shrug "Will you do the same and do you want the long or short version of my name?"

"I will and either will do, friend."

"Very well then. Titus Valerius Felix, Centurion of the Iron Legion. At your service, friend." Titus ended with a small bow.

"I believe it's my turn to show the same courtesy. Faramir, son of Denethor II. Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien."

"Well met, Captain Faramir. Now, if I may ask, where am I exactly?"

Before Faramir can answer, they were interrupted by a loud and horrible shriek. The intensity of the sound forced everyone who were standing, including Titus, to cover their ears and fall to their knees as if the shriek caused physical pain.

"Agh. What the fuck! What the hell was that!?"

"NAZGÛL!"

Titus, surprisingly, heard soldiers outside scream. He looked to Faramir and saw the man quickly ordering the soldiers and Rangers to arm themselves. The fair haired Ranger helped the Centurion up before running outside. Titus, no knowing much about the place, followed after the Captain and unsheathed his gladius. When they made it outside, Titus was met with the sight of soldiers covering their ears or firing arrows, along with the Rangers, at the giant, fucking snake with wings and talons flying in the sky.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Orcs!"

Titus turned to see the soldier who yelled the unfamiliar word fight off a squat, broad, bow-legged, grimy, man-thing. It wore a crude set of chainmail armor and had a single edged sword that was covered in dried blood. The soldier swung his sword but the Orc, if Titus had to guess, ducked under the attack and jumped on the soldier before knocking his helmet off then actually sunk his sharp teeth into the man's neck. The action reminded him of the Viking's Shamans. Crazy bints. How many times has he seen them bite off a man's fingers or throat? One too many.

Suddenly, someone screamed behind him and saw another one of the ugly fuckers running towards him with it's sword raised. Titus faced his attacker and kicked it in the gut with enough force to push it into the ground. Without giving it a chance to recover, he unsheathed his gladius and threw it directly into the Orc's chest. Killing it instantly. Titus scoffed and walked over to the dead Orc before wrenching his weapon free and watched as the wound spilled black blood. Titus didn't give it much thought as more Orcs seemed to pour out of the archways and buildings and were quickly overrunning the soldiers around him.

"Faramir!"

The Centurion finished beheading an Orc to see a man with fair hair and beard like Faramir's but wore armor similar to the soldiers with the addition of a black cape. A closer look at the man had Titus ponder if Faramir and this soldier were related. Speaking of which, the Ranger Captain himself was in the middle of pulling his blade free from an Orc's gut when someone called his name. He turned around to see his brother, Boromir, approaching him as his company arrived to reinforce his men.

"Finally decided to join the party?"

"I can't let you have all the fun."

The two shared a laugh before turning to fight the three Orcs running toward them. Before they met in melee, Titus came in and tackled one of the Orcs before lifting off then slamming it into the ground hard. The brothers didn't waste time to attack the remaining two Orcs as the Centurion proceeded to beat the third Orc's face in with his fist. Boromir and Faramir easily took down their opponents with a simultaneous cut to the gut then moved on to the next ones while Titus finished his off by slamming his helmeted forehead on the Orc before snapping it's neck.

The Centurion rose to his feet as he watched the battle happening all around him. He could feel it in his veins as the adrenaline kicked in and he has never felt more alive. Titus then turned to face the group of Orcs charging him and let out a bloodthirsty grin behind his mask. He slammed his gladius on his bracer twice before pointing his weapon at the Orcs.

"Etiam!"

One of the Ors roared and ran at the Centurion. Without so much as making an effort to dodge, Titus met the Orc head on. He blocked the Orc's attack with bracer and stabbed it in the gut before sending a strong punch across it's face. The strength of the blow was enough to throw the Orc off his blade and spin to it's front as it fell face first into the ground. Another Orc ran at him but he parried the blow before stabbing his blade into it's chest then punched the Orc off his gladius. He didn't waste time and leaped into the air and brought down his gladius into the Orc's heart as he landed before quickly pulling away. No sooner had he finished his kill, a third Orc jumped on his back and tried to stab him with a dagger but he managed to grab the Orc's forearm before it could plunge the blade into his neck and threw the ugly bastard over him and stomped it's head. He turned away from the Orc to see everything around him was in chaos.

Men and Orcs fighting one another in bloody battle. Soldiers fell from the sky when the Nazgûl's beast snatched them up and took to the skies before letting them go. A soldier let out a yell as he drove the spear deeper into the Orc's chest and twisted the weapon. Another screamed in pain as an Orc, in a show of strength despite its stocky appearance, lifted the man off the ground and slammed him against a pillar. A Ranger shot an arrow pointblank into an Orc's eye and turned around only for another Orc to shank him with a scimitar. The Orc then pulled back the Ranger's hair and slammed it's forehead against the man but soon found itself beheaded thanks to Boromir. Meanwhile Faramir jumped from the second floor of the remains of a building as the flying beast swooped down and tried to grab him with it's talons. The Ranger Captain landed with a roll before raising his blade to block an Orc's strike. He blocked another until he rose to his feet and parried the third blow and followed it up with a quick swing to the Orc's neck, beheading it. As the chaos around him continued, Titus let out a manic smile behind his mask. This is war and like all Centurions, he revelled in it.

~Line Break~

Rin coughed out blood before looking down on her abdomen to see the tip of a Valkyrie's spear jutting out. She looked up into the shocked eyes of Empress Ayu. Rin smiled before her knees gave out and she fell forward but the Empress caught the Aramusha before she reached the ground. A shadow loomed over them and Ayu looked up to see Okuma's back as he stood between the Valkyrie and his Empress. While the Shugoki guarded them, Momiji and the Orochi, Sousuke, fought off any of the Vikings and Knights that dare get close to their Empress. Ayu then noticed the rest of her soldiers form a circle around them and raised their shields to protect the Empress from arrows. Looking down, Ayu placed a hand on the Aramusha's chest.

"I... I lost my daimyō once and, gah, fell from grace. I will not... let that happen again." Rin then placed her hand on Ayu's own "P-Please. Take, urgh, care of her. She needs someone more... than me."

"I will, Rin. You say you have fallen from grace but you are still a Sword Saint. You gave your life for your Empress when you have no obligation to do so. You are an honorable woman, Rin. Never forget that."

"Heh. I don't see it but if... you say... so... my Empress."

Ayu lowered her head as the life finally left Rin's eyes. The Empress closed the Aramusha's remaining eye before looking up as Sousuke crouched before her. The Orochi bowed his head in respect before looking into the Empress' eyes.

"This battle is lost. We must retreat to fight another day."

"They will pay. They will pay blood."

"Empress, please. The Iron Legion is overrunning us. The Warborn have already fled and our warriors are too few. We must retreat and give her proper burial." Sousuke placed his hand on the Kensei's arm "Please, Ayu. You made a promise to her. Are you going to break it?"

The Kensei looked conflicted before nodding at the Orochi then looked up at thw towering Shugoki.

"Okuma, take her. Souske. Momiji. Tell our soldiers to retreat."

"It will be done, Lady Ayu."

~Line Break~

Aéd of Clan MacGillivray let out gasps of air as he held the bleeding wound on his gut, courtesy of a Lawbringer's Poleaxe. Gritting his teeth, he willed himself to stand but failed. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back on the tree behind him before letting out a sigh. Grudges. It wasn't obligation or the alliance of his people and the Warborn that brought him on this hell. It was a grudge against the man that killed his family. But when he finally killed the bastard, what was left for him? His home is haunted by their ghosts. They haunt his dreams. Hell, even when he was awake, he can see them. He always said that if he died, maybe he could finally join them but he was no coward and settle for taking his own life. No. If he were to die, it would be in battle. It seems he got what he wanted.

"So... this is it, huh?"

Aéd simply grunted and opened his eyes to see the Warborn's Jarl, Stigandr, approach him. Dried blood coated the Warlord's armor and weapons yet suffered no wounds from his enemies. The Jarl stopped in front of the Highlander.

"Won't be the same without you grumbling in the corner back home."

"You'll manage."

"Maybe." Stigandr looked at the claymore next to the Highlander "Want me to bury you with it?"

"No. Take it back to my home. Place it next to the graves of my family." Aéd stared calmly at the Warlord "Let me be with my family again."

Stigandr nodded and sheathed his sword and shield before grabbing the claymore with both hands and pulling it off the ground. The Warlord looked down at the Highlander only to see the man had seized breathing and was staring blankly at nothing. He heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Runa making her way over to him. A silent conversation passed between the two before the Valkyrie walked over to the body of the Highlander. She whistled and two more Valkyries arrived. The three women gently grabbed hold of the body and lifted it up. Stigandr watched them go as they carried the body of the Highlander away before looking at the claymore in his hands.

"Well, friend. It has been an honor to fight by your side and we will honor you tonight, along with the others that died on this battle, in Svengård's Halls. And tomorrow, you will be with your family again. This I promise."

Without another word, Stigandr left to join his fellow Warborn.


	2. War of the Ring Ch 2

Boromir cursed as he ordered the retreat. Even though they managed to hold back the Orcs, they were still too many and with two more Ringwraiths arriving with their Fellbeasts. Holding East Osgiliath became much, much harder. Eventually, they were getting close to being overrun and were pushed back to the bridge over the Great River Anduin. With the remainder of the soldiers stationed in East Osgiliath, the Sons of Denethor and the Centurion of the Iron Legion made a final stand by the bridge. Boromir looked to the Centurion and saw him barking at the Men of Gondor.

"Show no fear. Hold your ground and hold your shits!"

Titus grit his teeth as he held his gladius on one hand and a discarded Gondorian Shield on the other. It wasn't as big as a scutum but after fighting with the Iron Legion, he got familiar with using smaller shields. At least this one was almost similar in shape. He can work with that a little better. Around him, the Men of Gondor stood tall and their faces were as stoic as the mask over the Centurion's face. They held their swords and shields firmly as they prepared themselves to face the numbers of Mordor's forces. Even with the shrieks of the Nazgûl, they willed themselves to stand tall and not fall to their knees. Though a few did fall, they immediately got back up and steeled themselves once more.

Meanwhile, Faramir had set up his Rangers on the far back of their company and they were already firing volley after volley on the Orcs in the distance. They fell down by the dozen to the Rangers' arrows but that still didn't stop them from charging. The Orcs of Mordor were drawing nearer until they were only a few feet away. If one were to look at it from a bird's eye view, they would see the Men of Gondor stand tall as a sea of Orcs and three Nazgûl Ringwraiths closed the distance between them.

"Stand your ground, Sons of Gondor!" Boromir began as he saw the Orcs grow closer "We make our stand here. For our people. For our families. For our brothers-in-arms. For the city we love. For Gondor!"

As one, the battle cry of the Sons of Gondor was heard throughout the city.

"FOR GONDOR!"

"For Gondor!"

"FOR GONDOR!"

The Captain of the White Tower grabbed the horn from his belt and blew it. The sound was so loud that Titus took a glance at the source before facing the enemy once more. Around him, the Men of Gondor were overcome with renewed vigor. At the other end of the bridge, Men of Gondor with bows and Rangers of Ithilien positioned themselves and drew their arrows before letting them loose. Even the Orcs slowed their advance for a second before picking up the pace once more. Time slowed as the forces were only inches apart. Every soldier stood tall and proud even as the enemy outnumber them. Ready to fight to the death.

Then it was over. Time resumed it's normal course and the forces of Gondor and Mordor clashed. An Orc leaped into the air and brought down it's weapon only for Boromir to block it's attack then thrust his blade in it's gut as the Orc landed. He then used his shield to push the body back. Soldiers of Gondor held their ground as the sea of Orcs poured on them. The Nazgûl shrieked as their fellbeasts swooped down and attacked the Men of Gondor in West Osgiliath. Rangers of Ithilien switched from shooting at the Orcs to shooting at the fellbeasts. Titus kept his shield up but lowered himself to one knee and swiftly cut the Orc in front of him in the back of the ankles, forcing it in it's knees. The Centurion, still keeping his shield up, quickly rose to his feet and slammed his shield on the Orc's face. The soldier next to Titus roared as he cut down an Orc only for another one to skewer him with a spear. He screamed in pain as he was pulled into the ranks of the enemy while another soldier replaced filled the spot he left.

The defenders of Osgiliath fought tooth and nail against the forces of Mordor on that bridge. Unfortunately, no matter how valiantly they fight or how many Orcs they slay, it matters not. There was no victory to be made for the Men of Gondor today. Only defeat under Sauron's terrible army and a taste of his power.

~Line Break~

Mei Lin opened her eyes only to close them once more as the sun glared down at her. She shielded her eyes with her arm before slowly rising to a sitting position. The woman's eyes then widened and she placed a hand over her heart only to feel the fabric of her red tunic. She patted her body and it finally registered to her brain that she was alive and definitely not dead. The former Tiandi rose to her feet and looked at her surroundings only to find that she wasn't in the middle of a burning city but a forest. Her Dao lay on the ground next to her as falling leaves covered it as they fell. Aside from the chirping of birds, she could also hear the sound of a waterfall in the distance. The woman once more placed a hand over heart and shook her head. She had traveled west to seek refuge from the civil war that plagued her nation and found refuge in the Walled City. She lived in peace at that city for a year until the ambitious Gao Lei and his Wu Lin sieged the city. Mei Lin didn't have time to don her old armor when the warriors of Wu Lin broke through the gates but she managed to retrieve her Dao before helping the Commander defend the city from her invaders. Though they have repelled their attackers, one bowman managed to fire off a shot and struck her through the heart. Then everything went black.

"How am I still- "

"Alive?"

The former Tiandi quickly slid her foot under her blade and kicked up before grabbing the Dao midair and faced the speaker as she dropped into a fighting stance. Leaning on a tree with her muscular arms crossed was a woman with raven hair tied in a messy bun and eyes shadowed by the straw hat on the top of her head. She wore half of a shitagi that only covered the left side of her torso, revealing the bindings wrapped around her chest which concealed the rest of the intricate tattoos that ran from her chest down to her left forearm which, along with her right, were covered with cloth wrappings. The woman also wore hakama pants that were tied off at the end by the greaves and wore a pair of geta. A two swords hung on the left side of her waist, the one on top was katana and the one below it was a wakizashi, while a second katana hung sheathed on a scabbard on the right.

"Like what you see?" The Aramusha asked "Sorry but I don't swing that way."

"Swing what way?"

The woman raised her head and one amber eye gazed questioningly at her. This allowed Mei Lin to see the eye patch covering her left eye. Moments passed before Mei Lin had enough of the woman staring at her.

"What?

"Nevermind."

The Aramusha shook her head before stepping away from the tree and making her way over to Mei Lin. This made the former Tiandi tighten her grip on her blade and the woman replied by raising her hands halfway in surrender.

"Hey. No need for hostility. I just wanna know your name."

"Why would I give my name to a mercenary who may or may not be sent to kill me?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have bothered asking for your name and just shoved my blade down your heart while you were asleep and take your head back to the ones who hired me... but I didn't. Besides, you and I are in the same boat."

"Why's that?" Mei Lin narrowed her eyes and refused to drop her fighting stance.

"Because the last thing I remembered was taking a blow meant for my... friend. A spear to the gut. Courtesy of a Viking bitch with a fetish for skewering people like a wild boar. Then darkness. Next thing I know, I woke up next to this tree and saw you lying there."

Mei Lin pondered on what the mercenary said. She was right when she said they were on the same boat. Dying then waking up only to find themselves where they shouldn't be. Since her instincts wasn't screaming at her to kill this woman, she would not make the first move. Lowering her Dao before sheathing it, Mei Lin faced the mercenary.

"Who are you?"

"Rin. Aramusha payed to serve Lady Ayu. What about you? Got a name?"

"Mei Lin."

"Odd. You wear clothing by people from Ashfeld. Last I heard, the Wu Lin passed the Myre and were intent to invade Ashfeld. So why are you wearing clothing meant for their people?"

'Observant.'

"I deserted when civil war plagued my home. Looking for a new start. I found the Walled City and have been living there for a year. Then the Gao Lei and his Wu Lin came. I helped the city's defenders fight back because Lord Aurelius gave me a home in his city rather than turn me away. We won but one archer managed to let out one last shot and struck me right in the heart. I died and... you know the rest."

Silence fell as the two wondered the peculiar situation they were in. It wasn't long until they heard someone approach. Mei Lin quickly unsheathed her Dao while Rin unsheathed her dual katanas. The two dropped into a fighting stance as someone with a dark grey cloak approached them. The person was tall and the hood of their cloak his most of their face except the mouth.

"You need not to arm yourselves for I bear you no ill intent. We stand before a place of knowledge and learning. There is no need for violence here." The stranger stated with a deep and calm voice.

"Considering you're a stranger who hides his face behind a cloak, we're not taking any chances."

"I only speak the truth, One-eyed Dragon of Dawn."

Rin narrowed her lone eye at the figure as her grip around the katanas tightened. An old title from her days as a Sword Saint. Back before she failed to protect her Daimyō and became a Ronin.

"Who are you?"

The Aramusha's voice was laced with venom as she asked the stranger. Said stranger reached for his hood and pulled it back, revealing a man with long, brown hair and stoic yet he radiated elegance befit of a Noble. He didn't look like anyone from her country and he was far too polite to be considered a Viking. He wasn't as big nor filthy or hairy as the Warborn so that rules them out. He could be one of the Knights but she had never encountered anyone from the Legions who wore anything like that. This man wore robes underneath his cloak and she could see no visible weapon in sight when almost every Knight she met was in armor and held a weapon of sorts. Then her eyes found themselves on his ears. Pointed ears.

'Nani?'

"I am Lord Elrond. Lord of Rivendell. The Last Homely House East of the Sea. And I bid you welcome, friends."

~Line Break~

"Destroy the bridge! Destroy it now!"

The order didn't register to Titus head until he felt the ground he stood upon shake violently. Despite their efforts in holding the Orcs back, they were pushed back into the bridge. Their defensive line was broken and some of the Orcs made it to West Osgiliath. Even with their numbers thinning by the minute and the Nazgûl and their Fellbeasts above, they kept fighting. What few men left on the bridge fought with the ferocity of lions. Taking out as many Orcs as they can before they finally meet their end but not before bringing ten more Orcs with them. But in desperation to keep the rest of Mordor's forces from crossing the river, Boromir ordered the bridge to be destroyed even though they were still on it. Reluctantly, those tasked with destroying the bridge upheld their mission and destroyed the supports of that held up the bridge. The ground shook before forces of both Gondor and Mordor fell to the river. Their screams cut off as they hit water.

Titus resurfaced from the river and gasped for air. His helmet was gone and he didn't bother to find it. He looked around him to see the Men of Gondor resurface as well. His eyes found Boromir and Faramir and the Centurion swam towards them. Once he reached them, Titus opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as an arrow sailed between him and the Sons of Denethor. The trio looked up to see that despite the loss of their forces on the bridge, the Orcs were quick to retaliate and fired arrows down on the surviving men on the river. Titus then shared a look with the two.

"Swim for it."

Boromir turned to his men.

"Get out of the river! Get to the shore! Go!"

As the Men of Gondor flee to the shore, crude yet effective arrows of Orc-make rained down upon them. Soldiers screamed in pain as arrows went through armor and pierced their flesh. Titus grunted as he made it to shore. Those who made it first helped him up before the Centurion himself did the same to those close to the shore. He grabbed one soldier and pulled him to shore only for the man to be pelted with three arrows to the back. He fell limp in Titus' arms and the Centurion cursed before dropping the body and helping the next one.

Faramir reached the shore before his brother and helped Boromir up. As soon as he was able, he took a bow and some arrows from a dead archer and began shooting back at the Orcs. One soldier was shot in the back and fell to the water. The one next to him grabbed his body and pulled him to shore.

"Leave him!" Titus yelled.

Not a second later, an arrow went through the second soldier's throat before he too fell face first into the water.

"Gods Damnit!" The Centurion cursed before following after the retreating Men of Gondor.

Titus caught up with Boromir and Faramir and the three shouted orders to retreat. Boromir then held out his arms to the side and stopped the other two just in time to avoid the Fellbeast's talons from snatching them up. The ones in front of them weren't so lucky. The two men screamed as the Fellbeast picked them and flew into the air before dropping them into the mass of Orcs. If the fall didn't kill them, the ugly bastards certainly did. It wasn't long before the three climbed up the slope and reached West Osgiliath were they were quickly pulled into safety as soldiers of Gondor formed a wall of shields to protect the three.

Titus slammed his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He was breathing heavily as the rush of battle slowly left his body. Beside him, Boromir mirrored his actions while Faramir approached his second-in-command, Madril.

"Where are the others?"

"Dead, my Lord." The elderly Ranger replied solemnly "You three were the only ones that made it. Those who weren't killed in the bridge or the fall or the river were killed by the Nazgûl and their Fellbeasts instead. I'm sorry, Faramir."

The Ranger put a hand on Faramir's shoulder as he sat on a rubble. He looked to his brother and saw that the two of them shared a look of despair. It was their duty to protect Osgiliath from the Orcs. Keep it away from them and stop them from advancing towards Minas Tirith's door. To the side, Titus finally steadied his breathing before noticing the solemn looks of the siblings. He looked at Boromir abd lightly punched his arm.

"Oi. Don't look so down. So we lost but at least you gave them a big 'Fuck you' by destroying that bridge. At least we know they won't be crossing to here anytime soon."

"It was our duty to protect this city and we failed."

"So you lost half a city? You're both still here aren't you? We all lived to fight another day. We all lived to give those fuckers another fight. One I don't intend to lose."

"I?" Faramir asked as he looked at the Centurion "You are no Man of Gondor yet why would you fight our enemy?"

"Those ugly fuckers? They attacked me even when I hadn't done shit to them. Don't think I'll let them off the hook that easy. No." Titus let out a grin "This is my fight now. Besides, you two seem like good men. Good leaders. I still fight for the Iron Legion but they're not here. You are. And I have nowhere else to go. I don't know shit about this place so might as well stay with something I'm familiar with."

"And what's that?"

"War."

~Line Break~

Night fell and Titus found himself studying the maps on the table. Sure he may be a drunk and whoring fool but he was still a Centurion. He didn't come this far by being a drunken fool alone. He needed information and this is what little they can offer him that wasn't destroyed. A general map of Middle-Earth. Looking down on it, he either ended up in a different continent somehow or in a different world altogether. There was no Ashfeld or Valkenheim or the Myre. No one spoke of a Cataclysm nor do they know anything about the Great Empire. His eyes traveled towards Mordor and stabbed his pugio right on the volcano.

Mount Doom. Next to it was the Eye of Sauron, a large tower that houses the Great Eye that 'sees all'. He had no idea what that meant but he asked why no one had taken the fight to Mordor. Boromir was the one to answer. Grim bastard. Mordor, a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air itself was a poisonous fume. There was also the possibly infinite number of Orcs behind the Black Gates. Oh, don't forget about the Ringwraiths and their Fellbeasts. Lovely picture, eh?

"Well Titus, this is probably most interesting situation you find yourself in."

The Centurion sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Yup, he was definitely in the shit now. Might as well make the most of it. Grabbing the shield next to him and walked over to the soldiers gathered outside. They were mostly eating what passed as dinner or conversing. He had asked Boromir if he could spare him some soldiers and see if he can pass on some of his training and get them to form Testudo. He'd seen their shields earlier and wondered if Testudo would work. He hoped it did so he can implement more formations to these men. Something familiar. But that won't happen 'til tomorrow. Let the men have their rest. They're gonna need it for tomorrow.

~Line Break~

"What's he up to?"

Boromir turned away from watching Titus' formations training to face his brother.

"He's teaching them shield tactics for the most part." He chuckled as Faramir joined him and the two observed the Centurion "Who would've thought he was a perfectionist?"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look."

And Faramir did so. Four rows of soldiers, 12 each row, were lined up with Titus standing in front of them. The Centurion had his arms crossed and a shield lay next to his feet.

"Shield Wall!"

The soldiers on the first row dropped to their knees and planted their shields on the ground, covering their feet. The ones on the second row hunched over slightly and placed theirs over the heads of the first row. Then Titus signalled for three other soldiers next to him who then started throwing rocks at the shields. It was good but not good enough for Titus. Especially when one of the soldiers dropped his shield and almost got hit with a rock had he not picked up his shield on time and blocked the rock.

"Halt!" Titus yelled as he held up a hand and the three rock throwers ceased. The Centurion marched over to the formation of soldiers and stopped in front of the one that dropped his shield.

"Up. All of you!"

The soldiers obeyed and stood up as one. Titus roughly grabbed the soldier and held his head close.

"If those were arrows heading your way, you would have been a dead man. The man behind you would take your place to keep this formation from falling apart. Now, you're a good lad. It'd be a shame if you died and I don't like my men dying so I try to keep them alive for as long as possible. That's why I'm teaching you this defensive formation to keep you, all of you." Titus looked at each of their faces "Alive. So let's not have you dying before the Orcs even reach you. That means keeping a firm fucking grip on your shield. Think about why you're fighting. Who or what you're fighting for. Do you want all that to go up in flames?" The soldier shook his head "No? Then keep a firm grip on your fucking shield and perfect this formation! Shield Wall!"

The soldiers repeated their actions from before but this time, when the rocks were sent their way, they held steady.

"That's it, lads! Hold steady. Just hold steady." Titus muttered the last part.

Then without warning, the Centurion ran yelling towards the Shield Wall and rammed straight into the. . After witnessing the man stab an Orc in the gut and then pull the weapon free on the side of the Orc and severing it's arm in the process, they weren't surprised to see the Centurion slam full force into the wall of shields and actually bring the first two rows down. The Centurion laughed as he lay on top of the soldiers who in turn were laughing as well. He may take some things seriously but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun while they're at it. Who knows? Maybe the Orcs have something big that can slam into them. They probably do now that he thought about it.

From their spot at the archway, Boromir and Faramir shared a laugh at the spectacle. Considering their pyrrhic victory, as Titus called it, yesterday, it was good to keep the men's morale up.

"Lord Boromir. Lord Faramir."

The siblings turned to the voice as a young Ranger approached them. He bowed slightly before handing Boromir a helmet. Titus' helmet to be specific. The older of the siblings nodded his thanks as he took the helmet from the Ranger's hands. Now that he got a good look at it, Boromir noticed the scar running across the mask's nose that mirrored the same scar on Titus' face. The Son of Denethor then turned to the Centurion. The top of the helmet had a blue plume that matched the blue on the Centurion's blue and black spaulders and cape.

"Titus." He called out "I believe this is yours."

The Centurion, after rising to his feet and helping the soldiers sprawled on the ground up, turned to face Boromir just as the man threw the galea at him. Titus caught the galea and looked at it as a smile found it's way into his lips. The Centurion then placed the helmet over his head and let out a sigh of content as it covered his head. He felt whole again.

~Line Break~

Rin felt a headache coming as she rubbed her temple with two fingers. She never expected to wake up but she did and she woke up in a different world to boot. After following Lord Elrond to Rivendell, Rin was awestruck at the beauty of the Elven city. The Lord of Rivendell led them to a library where he gave them books, scrolls and maps before telling them a brief history of Middle-Earth. He left them alone to take everything in before the two women decided to read what was given to them. At first, they didn't understand a word then suddenly they knew what they were reading. Like they've known the language their entire life. So without further distractions, they read all the information given to them. By the time they were done, the sun had set and the moon was already high in the night sky.

"This is fucking ridiculous." The mercenary muttered.

"You're telling me." Mei Lin replied as she closed the book and leaned back on the chair. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the Aramusha heading for the door "Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to see if this place has an armory." Rin replied as she stopped in front of the door.

"Didn't you hear what Lord Elrond said? This is a place of learning. Why would they have weapons here?"

"Lord Elrond was part of the last alliance that fought Sauron the Deceiver. There's bound to be some weapons around here somewhere and I'm going to find them."

"But why?"

"You may not know this but I appreciate fine craftsmanship. If this city is an example of beautiful Elven craftsmanship, imagine what they're weapons would look like. Elegant and deadly, yeah?"

"This is a bad idea and I want no part of it." The former Tiandi shook her head no before grabbing another book.

Rin snorted before moving to open the door only for it to open by itself and reveal Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond!"

Rin bowed low as the Lord of Rivendell entered the room. Mei Lin heard what the mercenary said and hopped off the chair and bowed as well to which the Elf Lord dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"I trust you now have a grasp of your situation."

"Indeed, my Lord." Mei Lin replied before looking at the Elf with a questioning look "If I may ask, how did you know that we are not of this world?"

"Three days ago, a friend of mine had a vision of a war torn world where the only thing it's inhabitants know is war. The chance for peace, so close within their grasp, dashed away. Her vision also showed her four warriors who met their end but was given a second chance here in Middle-Earth. Four warriors who left one war only to join another."

So there were four of them. Rin and Mei Lin were the first half but who were the other two? And who said anything about fighting another war?

"We left one war behind only to fight in another. Why should we fight? Do we not have a choice?" Mei Lin asked as she looked at Lord Elrond right in the eye.

"I left my country because I was sick of all the needless bloodshed. That's why I traveled to the west. Why should I fight in a war I know nothing about?"

"But you do know, Miss Mei Lin. You know how powerful Sauron is. How terrible and almost infinite his monstrous army is. Can you stand idly by as the world around you burned as Sauron slowly destroy the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth? Will you fight?"

"...but they are not my people." Mei Lin muttered. Even she knew it was a pitiful excuse.

"Yet you defended the Walled City when you could've just packed your bags and left." Rin cut in "They weren't your people. You could've cut your losses and left the city to it's fate... but you didn't. You took up arms and defended the city because deep down you couldn't leave the innocents to suffer."

"How do you know this?"

"Your eyes gave you away." The mercenary stated "You say that you don't care but in your feelings say otherwise. You want to fight this war because you know that a lot of innocent people will suffer. When an innocent life is snuffed out, one thought would always run through your mind. "Could I have prevented this?" Am I correct?"

Mei Lin lowered her head and silently nodded after a moment of silence. Rin smirked before turning back to Lord Elrond.

"Will she fight, you ask? There's your answer."

"And what about you, Miss Rin."

"I know the threat they pose, Lord Elrond. I don't need anymore convincing than that. Although." A smirk found it's way into her lips "It wouldn't hurt to have a little reward on the side. Maybe something of Elvish make?"

"You speak of money and weapons." The Lord of Rivendell stated to which the Aramusha shrugged.

"Mercenary, remember? If it ain't money, it's weapons. But if we're talking about weapons, I have one weapon in mind."

"I know the blade of which you speak but as long as you do not accept the truth then you cannot wield such a weapon."

"Damn." Rin cursed "That's gonna be tough then."

"For you, indeed."

~Line Break~

"Accept the truth, huh? The only truth here is that I'm a Ronin. A mercenary. That's it. There's nothing else to it."

Rin sighed as she set her weapons down on the chair and untied her obi before draping it on the chair's top rail along with her shitagi. The next to go were her greaves and geta which she left on the ground, leaving her in her chest bindings, forearm wraps and kama pants. The Aramusha then plopped down on the large bed and let out a groan. This has got to be the craziest day of her life. Rolling to her back, she looked up at the ceiling before turning her head to look at the moon. Her thoughts then went to Rivendell and how beautiful it was.

'Kami, I wish Akane was here to see this.'

The thought of the child she left behind made the woman tear up before furiously wiping her eye. No. She left Akane in Ayu's hands. She'll take better care of her than Rin ever could. She just wished she could see her one more time. Hold her one more time. Kami, she's a fucking mess. Why did they even think it was a good idea to bring her back?

~Line Break~

"Aéd."

Aéd MacGillivray turned away from the moon and turned around to see Morwen walking over to him with a bowl of rabbit stew in her hands. The Rohirrim woman smiled up at the giant of a man as the Highlander accepted the bowl with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you come inside? Éothain and Freda are eager to hear another one of your stories."

"Aye. Go on ahead and tell them I'll be there soon. I just need a few more moments with the moon."

"Of course."

Aéd watched her go before looking back up at the moon. Alive again. Another chance in life. Was this mercy or punishment? He did not know. What he did know is that he refused to lose this family and he would die to protect them from any harm. He was not foolish enough to believe that there is nothing in this world that would harm them. That there was no danger here. Only a fool would believe that and he was certainly no fool. His Claymore may not be in his hands anymore but he damn well would do anything to protect all he held dear.

With a resolute nod, Aéd turned away from the moon and made his way to Morwen and her children's house. He will protect them from any danger no matter the cost.

* * *

**A/N: Highlanders are still nearly as tall as Shugoki in my headcanon. **


	3. War of the Ring Ch 3

"Boromir!"

The Captain of Gondor turned away from the banner of his people that he planted on the building and turned to see Titus pushing past the soldiers in his way. From what he could see, the Centurion had a pack slung on his back while Girithon, Titus' second, led a brown steed as he followed after said Centurion. Titus finally reached him and looked Boromir in the eye.

"You're leaving." He stated more than asked.

"I must. I know my place is here, with my men. Not Rivendell. But Father was adamant." Boromir replied with a solemn tone.

"He can be as adamant as his wrinkly ass wants but if you're going there, it's best you not go alone."

"Faramir can't hold the city on his own." Boromir argued and ignored the insult to his father's... backside.

"He's not on his own. He has more than fifteen hundred good Men of Gondor to help him hold this city. What do you have? A sword and a shield can only get you so far. It's better you have a friend in your journey than none. Girithon."

The Centurion called out and the soldier handed the reigns to Titus who then proceeds to mount the steed's saddle. Once he was settled, the Centurion faced Boromir again with a resolute look.

"I promised your brother that I would look after you and I will. It's what friends are for, Boromir." Titus finished and held out his hand. Boromir stared at the offered appendage in silent contemplation. After their pyrrhic victory at the bridge, he and Faramir had come to see the Centurion as a friend. He even fought side-by-side with them when they routed out the Orcs that managed to enter West Osgiliath before the bridge was destroyed. In a span of two weeks, they have come to call Titus friend. Boromir shook his head with a small laugh then grasped Titus' forearm before the two shook hands.

"Then I am glad to call you my friend, Titus Valerius."

"Likewise." Titus replied with a nod.

"My Lord."

Titus turned his head and looked down on Girithon as the soldier handed him a weapon he had asked to be forged. A Spatha with the hilt fashioned in the shape of an Eagle's head. The Centurion nodded at his second.

"Thank you, my friend. You remember what I asked of you?"

"Protect Lord Faramir at all cost. Take good care of our men and kill as many Orcs as we can in your stead."

"Good man. I leave the command of our centuria to you, Girithon."

"I will not fail you."

"See to it that you don't." Titus turned away from his lieutenant and faced Boromir "Shall we?"

~Line Break~

Unfortunately for the two, neither of them knew where Rivendell was so they went through the archives of the White City to look for maps that would lead them to the Elven City. For some reason, there were no records of the Last Homely House East of the Sea nor it's location. At Titus' suggestion, they spent hours looking through old records in hopes to find clues to where Imladris was but found none. But one particular parchment, however, caught Titus' attention. A small voice in his head whispered for him to take it and so he did l. The Centurion then began reading the parchment in his hands out loud.

"The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, the High King of Gondor, at the finding of the Ring of Power. "It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my Kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I shall risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with a great pain."

Titus stopped as he observed the separate writing that followed. It was not the same as the rest and he had no idea what language it was so he went back to reading the continuation. Unaware that Boromir had stopped searching and was now listening to him intently.

"The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared - a secret now that only fire can tell."

The Centurion lowered the parchment and pondered why did the voice in his head wanted him to read it but no answer came. He sighed and got off the chair before facing Boromir while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, that was a waste of time. That didn't give us shit on where Rivendell is. What about you? Did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not." Boromir sighed "There is the riddle

"It's the only lead we got." The Centurion sighed once more before making his way to the exit of the room "It's better than nothing. I'll be making my way back to the horses. See you at the city gate. Hopefully, the journey won't take too long."

~Line Break~

But the journey was long and hard. It took them two replacement horses and a hundred and ten days of wandering like idiots to finally find the Elven City of Rivendell. By the time they reached said city, it was already autumn. Bright-orange and yellow leaves fell on Boromir's shoulder as he stared in awe at the masterfully crafted structures around them. It was beautiful.

"We're here. We're finally here."

"And it took us three and a half months to get here. You think it would've been easier if we followed the river Greyflood from the start?"

"Perhaps but that doesn't matter. We're here now."

"Good point."

Boromir and Titus got off their horses just as two Elves arrived to take their mounts away. The Centurion watched them go before turning to face his companion.

"I never really thought I'd see a man be almost as beautiful as a woman."

"That's because they are Elves, Centurion."

Titus quickly turned around and saw the speaker leaning on one of the pillars of a building with her arms crossed. It didn't take long for him to see that this woman was one of the Samurai. Her clothes and weapons were a dead giveaway as well as the tattoo on her left arm. Judging by the straw hat shadowing her eyes and the set of swords on her waist, he'd say this woman was an Aramusha. A mercenary though this was the first time he saw an Aramusha that was a woman. From behind his mask, his eyes searched the area for any other Samurai but saw no one else other than the passing Elf.

"I'm not here to fight you, Centurion. So you can lower your hand away from that sword of yours."

"And why should I trust the word of a mercenary under the employ of one of the Iron Legion's enemies?"

"Because this is a place of learning and knowledge, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anyway. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you so if you don't wanna insult the Lord of Rivendell by declining, you can follow me."

The two watched as the woman turned to leave before Titus turned to Boromir and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Being led away by a woman. Story of my life." He chuckled and patted the Son of Denethor before following after the mercenary. He caught up to her a few moments later before matching her pace. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Titus decided to break the ice.

"So tell me, how does a pretty mercenary of the Dawn Empire end up in Middle-Earth?"

The Aramusha stopped and looked up at the Centurion before removing her straw hat, giving Titus a glare with her lone eye.

"Am I still pretty to you?"

"You tell me. It's just an eye. Besides, you're surrounded by pretty people. Even the boys are pretty but at least they aren't prettier than you. If they were, well... "

The woman chuckled as she placed her hat over her head once more.

"You call them boy but they are definitely older than you."

"Yet we're all definitely taller than you."

It was here that he regretted not wearing his muscle cuirass and leaving it with his things on the horse's saddle. The Aramusha quickly turned and gave a solid punch to his gut with enough strength to force him to keel over and fall to his knees.

"Fuck! You hit like a damn bull."

"Good. That just means I hadn't lost my touch." She gave him a gentle kick "Get up and stop embarrassing yourself in front of the Elves. They already think less of Men. Don't add fuel to that fire."

"I wouldn't." Titus grunted as he rose to his feet and glared down at the woman "Be on the ground if you hadn't punched me. Can't take a fucking joke?"

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to punch you again?" The woman asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Women." Titus muttered before shaking his head and following after her once more.

"You still didn't answer my question. How did you get here?" The Centurion asked once he caught up.

"Probably the same way you did. I died then black then woke up here. Spent the last few months training and getting to know this world. You?"

"Fighting. A few minutes after waking up and I'm already back in the fight. Ever fought an Orc before, uh... " He stopped as he looked down at her with a raised brow.

"Rin. And you?"

"Titus Valerius Felix. Anyway. Ever fought an Orc, Rin?"

The two resumed their trek to the Lord of Rivendell.

"I've read about them and asked Lord Elrond about what they look like and how they fight. Apparently, they don't like the sunlight. Weapons are ugly as well as their armor but they make up for it with numbers."

"Don't forget the Nazgûl."

"The Ringwraiths?"

"Black robes and riding giant lizards with wings. Fellbeasts, the men called them. The Nazgûl's shrieks are enough to force a hardened soldier to their knees as if they were physically struck by a sword. Nasty fuckers. And no one has ever killed one. We tried shooting them down but that didn't work for shit. Now I'm beginning to realize the mistake of not making a ballista or a polybolos."

They made it to the library just as Lord Elrond finished speaking with an elderly man in gray robes. Titus had no idea who the old man was but Rin seems to and bowed in greeting which the old man returned with a bow of his head. He then turned his attention to Titus before facing the brown haired Elf.

"It seems your guest has arrived, Master Elrond. I shall take my leave for now."

"Of course, Gandalf."

And with that, the old man, Gandalf, left. Titus watched him go before looking at the Elf, Elrond, with uncertainty. The Elf's gaze made him feel like a boy again. Whenever Marcus saw him doing something stupid that he didn't approve of. It always ended with him getting a bump in the head and Lucia laughing like the little babe that she was.

"Uh... hi."

It was the only thing he could say. It dawned to him that he even mirrored his actions as a child whenever he got caught. Hand raised as he gave a small wave. This earned him an elbow to the gut and a glare from the woman next to him.

"Show some respect, fool. You speak to the Lord of Rivendell."

"You didn't have to hit so fuc- " Titus stopped himself as he once more felt the Lord of Rivendell's stare "Forgive me, Lord Elrond. I meant no disrespect."

"Peace, friend." Lord Elrond replied with a small smile "I had Miss Rin summon you here to discuss something that involves the three of you."

"Three?"

"Four but I'm afraid he is not here nor will he be coming."

"I'm guessing this involves why we're here and not, you know, dead?"

"Indeed."

Titus sighed. He could already feel a headache coming.

"Alright, where to start?"

~Line Break~

"So let me see if I got this right."

Titus rubbed his temple with two fingers as he sat on a chair then looked up at Lord Elrond.

"In our world, we all died but our Gods decided to give us another chance in life."

The Lord of Rivendell nodded.

"So that we could fight a war in a different world against forces of a Dark Lord that is hellbent on finding this One Ring which is bound to his will and will try to return to it's master by tempting anyone who wishes to use it with power."

"Yup." Rin replied from her own chair while chewing on a piece of straw.

"Now said Ring is found and is in this city where it cannot stay because this place is not built to withstand two armies attacking at once. Today, you would hold a council on what must be done with the Ring but it is absolute that it will not stay here. Our mission, meanwhile, is to help win this war so we could go home in return as per the Gods agreement. Did I miss anything?"

"We also have one chance to do this. No more second chances. You die, you die forever." The mercenary answered.

"Great." Titus sighed before looking back up at Lord Elrond "When does this council start?"

"Lord Elrond."

The three turned to the door to see Mei Lin bow low before facing the Lord of Rivendell.

"They are awaiting for your arrival, my Lord."

"Ah. Thank you, Miss Mei Lin." Elrond thanked the former Tiandi before turning back to Titus "Since this council involves the three of you, you are required to attend. Shall we?"

"Not like we have a choice." Titus muttered before standing up "Lead the way, my Lord."

~Line Break~

Titus soon found himself on a chair next to Rin and Mei Lin who were on his left while Borimir and some old people sat on his right. There were also a group of Dwarves and Elves, as well as a dark haired man in black. Gandalf and a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins. Looking around, he couldn't help but think he was back in a Senate meeting complete with old people.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Lord Elrond began "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands in the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

This grabbed everyone's attention.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond then turned to the Hobbit "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

While everyone watched the Hobbit walk over to the pedestal, Titus was leaning back on his chair with his cheek resting on his fist while silently contemplating if he should've asked for wine before the council started. The Hobbit placed the Ring on the pedestal and everyone around him stared intently at said ring. He looked at the Ring without care until he started hearing whispers of an unknown tongue in his ears. Titus narrowed his eyes and his posture straightened, not even noticing that Boromir had risen to his feet and was speaking to the rest of the council. The Centurion only managed to catch up at the middle of his rant.

"Isildur's Bane is found."

Titus turned his gaze away from the Ring to his friend and saw Boromir walking towards the Ring. Reaching out with his hand as if in a trance.

"Isildur's Bane."

"Boromir!" Titus and Lord Elrond shouted as they shot to their feet only to for the sky to darken as a deep and powerful voice uttered words he know not. The sound echoing through his ears as if a whole Legion was speaking and the Centurion felt his knees weaken. He saw Boromir back away from the Ring and fall back into his chair. Titus didn't even notice he too had fallen back to his seat. He looked for the speaker and saw Gandalf's mouth moving but he noticed something else. Another voice overshadowing the old man's. The only word he could describe said voice was... evil. The voice was so loud it was as if the very earth itself was shaking. When the old man finished, he could hear the voice finish as well but also laugh at the end. Then everything around them was alight once more. The darkness faded and the cold feeling that gripped his heart faded. Titus turned his gaze away from Gandalf and turned to the Lord of Rivendell as Lord Elrond spoke to the old man with an edge in his tone.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." Gandalf replied but his voice sounded as if speaking the words in that language had tire him "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West."

The old man then turned his gaze towards Boromir who was still looking at the Ring despite what just happened.

"The Ring is altogether evil!"

"It is a gift." Boromir muttered.

'What!?'

Titus could only stare in disbelief as his friend ranted about using the Ring against the forces of Mordor.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Surprisingly, it was the former Tiandi who jumped to her feet.

"Do not be a fool, Man of Gondor. The Ring is evil. You cannot control it. No one but the Dark Lord can."

"And what does a woman like you know of the enemy's weapon?"

"She is right."

Titus turned his eyes to the speaker. The dark haired man in black.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can."

Boromir turned around to face the man who continued.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned.

"That is no mere Ranger." The golden haired Elf spoke as he stood up to the man's defense.

"He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir sized up said man "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf stated.

Aragorn said something in what Titus presumed to be Elvish to the Elf, now named Legolas, and gestured for him to sit down. Meanwhile, Boromir turned his head to look at the Elf.

"Gondor has no King." He muttered before turning back to Aragorn "Gondor needs no king."

And with that, Boromir returned to his seat to brood as did the Tiandi who was glaring at the Captain of Gondor.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf spoke as the atmosphere settled down for a bit.

Then Lord Elrond stood up.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Silence fell as the council took in what the Lord of Rivendell said, however, one particular Dwarf was not going to sit around doing nothing like the rest of the council.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He stood up and grabbed an axe.

"He's right. Just destroy the bloody thing." Titus added as he watched the red-haired Dwarf raise his axe in bring it down on the Ring. Titus certainly did not expect what happened next. The axe head shattered as soon as it touched the Ring and the Dwarf was blown to his back on the ground. His fellow Dwarves were quick to run to his side. Everyone stared at the Ring as they heard the malevolent voice whisper once more.

"Nevermind." The Centurion muttered before the Lord of Rivendell spoke once more.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Lord Elrond finished as he looked every single one of them in the eye.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir muttered as he rubbed his temple with two fingers before looking at the council "It's Black Gates are guarded more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland filled fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. This is folly."

Titus snorted "Thanks for the words of encouragement, you prick."

"Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond just said?" Legolas asked as he stood from his chair and addressed the council "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!?" The Dwarf from before, Gimli, challenged.

"If we fail, what then?" Boromir stood up "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"Don't even think about trying to sway us to use the Ring!" Mei Lin jumped to her feet "If we do, then it is certain that the Ring will return to Sauron. It will always try to find a way back to it's master!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli stated as he got off his chair.

Then everything devolved into chaos. Everyone shouted at each other, even the Grey Wizard was out of his chair and arguing with the others. Beside him, Titus could see that Rin didn't move and simply observe what was happening with a shake of her head. Titus himself sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Never trust an Elf!"

'Am I back in the Senate?' He mentally questioned himself 'Fuck. It feels like it.'

He didn't like the Senate meetings back in the Great Empire. It was always old men bickering about this and that and him getting bored out of his mind. He was a soldier, not a politician. The Empire and the Iron Legion needed soldiers. There was no time for politics. The battles around them is fought with swords, not words. It's what he was good at.

"I will take it!"

His eyes snapped to the Hobbit, Frodo, as he stood up but no one else seemed to have heard him. He can changed that. Rising to his feet, Titus took a deep breath and-

"ENOUGH!!"

Silence fell as the Centurion's voice cut through the others like knife through butter. Everyone turned their gazes at Titus before the Centurion looked them all in the eye, hand resting on the pommel of his gladius. He then turned his head and nodded to the Hobbit who mouthed his thanks before facing the council.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo stated before lowering his voice "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf was the first to answer.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." The Grey Wizard patted the Hobbit's shoulder "As long as it's yours to bear."

Then was followed by Aragorn who rose from his seat.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He walked over and knelt down in front of the Hobbit "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

Titus turned to look at Legolas as he walked over to stand beside the Hobbit.

"And my axe."

The Centurion chuckled as the Dwarf approached only to roll his eyes when he realized he had to stand next to Legolas. Then Boromir spoke up as he slowly approached them.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor shall see to it done."

Titus looked at the rather strange group and chuckled before looking down at Frodo.

"Since my friend here has announced his intent to help you on your quest and I made a promise to look after this crazy fool." The Centurion patted Boromir on the back. Titus then placed his closed fist over his chest before bowing his head slightly "Then you can count on a Centurion of the Iron Legion to watch your back as well."

"Hey."

Everyone's attention turned to Rin as she made her way over and stood next to Titus, arms crossed as she looked down at the Hobbit.

"Like this man said." She motioned her head to Boromir "You carry the fate of us all and I actually like living so I'll help you and offer my services as a mercenary to you. Free of charge."

Titus rose a brow in amusement.

"Doesn't that beat the purpose of a mercenary?"

"Shut up, fool. I'm talking to him."

"I shall join you as well." Mei Lin spoke up as she moved to stand next to Rin "The Ring must be destroyed so Middle-Earth can be free from Sauron once and for all. I will do all I can to succeed even if it meand costing me my life."

"Well would you look at that." Titus began "Another companion for the company? Anybody else wants to join? Anyone? Come on, don't be shy."

"Wait!"

Titus' eyes widened when he saw a rather heavy set and fair haired Hobbit come out from behind some bushes and stood beside Frodo with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"Huh. I wasn't expecting that." Titus muttered and those next to him, Boromir, Rin and Mei Lin, chuckled.

"No indeed." Lord Elrond replied with slight amusement "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

The Hobbit looked abashed while everyone else was amused.

"Wait! We're coming too!"

Even Lord Elrond was surprised at the sudden entrance of two more Hobbits who was now standing by Frodo's side.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" The more fair haired of the two stated as he crossed his arms with the other mirroring his actions.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

Behind them, Gandalf rolled his eyes but anyone could see the mirth behind them.

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

The others chuckled while Elrond eyed the group with a raised brow.

"Twelve companions." The Lord of Rivendell said "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed "Where are we going?"

This answer made the Centurion let out a hearty laugh, one that the Captain of Gondor and mercenary on either side of him shared. Their quest is dangerous and some of them might not come back alive or maybe they will but for now, it was best to let them have a little bit of happiness, yes?

~Line Break~

Night fell and the newly named Fellowship of the Ring were currently having dinner with the Lord of Rivendell. At least those from Middle-Earth and Mei Lin were, Titus and Rin were over by a pillar and watching the others. Both of them were leaning on the pillar with one smoking a pipe the Hobbits introduced to him while the other simply chewed on the straw between her teeth.

"This is nice, eh?" Titus began "Everyone is laughing and enjoying the night well except those two."

Rin knew who he was talking about. Her eye found themselves looking at the Elf and Dwarf who sat across each other and were having a glaring competition. The Aramusha chuckled under her breath as put a stray lock behind her ear. Her kasa was over by her seat at the table while Titus had his helmet back with his pack in his room.

"What do you think our chances are?" Titus asked.

"Fifty-fifty." Rin shrugged "Everything in life is fifty-fifty. There's a fifty-fifty chance that we all live or we all die or one of us dies or whatever. Same thing happened back home. We just got the short end of the straw then we die. Hell, I'm pretty sure we still had a lot to do before we died but that doesn't matter in the end. We'll all die anyway."

"Bah. You don't have to be so fucking grim, you know." He blew a puff of smoke "It's like they say. Sometimes you have to grab life by the balls and tell 'em to suck it then do the same to the hairy bastard you're trying to kill before you slit his throat."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Rin replied with a chuckle.

"I know but it got you to laugh and rid you of that scowl, yeah?"

"Guess you're right." The mercenary muttered before looking over at the Centurion to see him smiling at the Fellowship "You think we'll get to fight Orcs out there?"

"Probably. Nasty little bastards. I even saw one of them fuckers sink it's bloody teeth into a man's neck while fighting him. Disgusting fuckers."

"Ugh."

Titus chuckled before looking at the Aramusha then shook his head.

"Never thought I'd be talking to a Samurai and not fighting for my life at the same time."

"I'm no Samurai." Rin shook her head "I'm a Rōnin."

"I have no idea what that is."

"Then let's keep it that way."

"Suit yourself." Titus shrugged before catching the apple Boromir threw at him and nodded his thanks before taking a bite. Soon they will depart for their perilous journey but for now, where everyone is enjoying themselves, life is good.


	4. War of the Ring Ch 4

When the Fellowship departed from Rivendell, Titus didn't expect them to actually walk their way to Mordor. Sure he was used to marching long distances but from here to Mordor? That would be quite the journey on foot. They have travelled south through the woods and plains of the realm of Hollin, formerly Eregion, where they passed the ruins of old Elven cities. They kept their course west of the Misty Mountains and hoped that the Gap of Rohan was still open for them.

Currently, the Fellowship were taking a break on an outstretched arm of the mountain. Sam was cooking and Gandalf was smoking while Frodo was watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to fight with a sword. Aragorn, Titus and Rin were sitting on a rock close to the three with the former of the two smoking while the latter chewed on the ever present straw between her teeth. Mei Lin sat on the ground near the Grey Wizard while Legolas stood vigilant watch on top of a rock.

"I'd say we were taking the long way round."

Mei Lin couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the Dwarf and Wizard and closed her book before listening in.

"Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, will give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli." The wizard replied "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Why is that, Gandalf?"

Gandalf turned his head and looked down to where the Tiandi was sitting on the ground and resting her back against a rock. He puffed out a smoke from his pipe before replying.

"There is an evil that lurks there. An old evil. One I wish not for the company to encounter for it is beyond any of you."

Mei Lin frowned as she thought of it before contemplating on what the wizard said while Legolas walked past her and jumped up a rock before narrowing his eyes in the distance. Gandalf noticed this and looked in the distance with narrowed eyes. Mei Lin stood from her spot and looked to where the two were gazing it and saw a black... cloud? in the distance.

'What is that?'

Meanwhile, Boromir accidentally nicked Pippin's hand and quickly apologized only for said Hobbit to retaliate by kicking the man in the shin. Merry then hit Boromir's leg with the flat of his blade before tackling the larger man while Pippin held on to Boromir's right leg, sending the three of them into the ground.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!"

While Titus and Rin laughed at the spectacle, Aragorn, after having a good laugh himself, decided to help his fellow man and rose from his spot before walking over to them.

"Gentlemen, that's enough."

The Ranger placed a hand on the Hobbits' shoulders but this only made him a target to the mischievous duo. Merry and Pippin turned their attention to him and grabbed him by the leg each before, surprisingly, pulling him off the ground. Aragorn fell to his back on the ground and the two onlookers burst into even more laughter. Frodo smiled at the scene but Sam was looking in the other direction as something caught his eye.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Gimli dismissed "Just a whiff of cloud."

Boromir finally got up and placed a hand on both Hobbits' shoulders and saw what they were talking about.

"It's moving fast." He pointed out before frowning when he noticed something odd "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" The Elf alerted them before jumping off the rock.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled as he grabbed his sword then faced the other Hobbits "Frodo, hurry. Take cover!"

Everyone quickly retrieved their belongings and hid under whatever cover they could find. Sam put out the fire he used to cook their food and grabbed his pots and pans before hiding under a rock formation. Frodo and Aragorn did the same while Rin and Titus hid under some bushes. The mercenary lay on top of the Centurion as he laid on his back while his eyes frantically looked for who or what was a Crebain. Boromir, Merry and Pippin hid under some bushes as well while Mei Lin hid with Gandalf and Gimli beneath some rocks and Legolas observed underneath some shrubbery. The group was silent as they waited for the Crebain to arrive. Soon, a flock ravens or crows, Titus didn't know, circled the hill were they were resting. Everyone kept quiet as they waited for the birds to pass which to them felt like hours but in reality, was only twenty seconds. The only sounds they heard were the flapping of their wings and their cawing.

When the birds finally passed and went back southward, Gimli was the first to get out from his cover, followed by Gandalf and the others.

"Spies of Saruman." The Grey Wizard stated before looking at the Fellowship "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass through Caradhras."

Everyone turned to where Gandalf was staring at and looked the mountain. Titus was glad he brought with him a spare tunic made for colder weather conditions and moved to take it out of his pack to change. Rin, meanwhile, grimaced. She did not think to bring something warm to change into.

"Crap."

"What's wrong?" Titus asked as he took off his chainmail shirt and grabbed a longer sleeved tunic from his pack.

"I didn't bring anything for the cold."

"Hmm. Well, here."

Rin turned her head to his direction and barely caught the blue and black cloak with a hood and a small piece of animal hide sewn onto it that the Centurion threw her way. Due to Titus' larger frame, the cloak around Rin was actually a bit too big but at least not enough to hinder her movements.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The Centurion replied as he put on his chainmail shirt once more before wrapping his hands with cloth. This showed those pricks that thought wearing pants was barbaric and refused to wear them. Ha! Jokes on them. If they were here, he's gonna be the only one who won't be freezing his balls off.

~Line Break~

"Frodo!"

Titus and Rin looked up just in time to catch the Halfling and prevent him from falling further down the slopes of Caradhras. The two pulled him up to his feet and Titus placed a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.

"You alright there, Frodo?"

"It's alright. I'm fi- " Frodo stopped himself when his hand went to the Ring only to find, to his horror, that it wasn't there. The Hobbit frantically looked around much to the Centurion and Aramusha's confusion before spotting the Ring further up the slope. Suddenly, a gloved hand grabbed it by the chain and lifted it off the ground.

Boromir lifted the Ring and stared intently at it, as if in a trance. The Captain of Gondor couldn't tear his eyes away from the Ring even when Aragorn and Titus called out to him.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt." Boromir spoke softly before slowly reaching a hand towards the Ring itself "Over such a small thing. Such a little thing."

"Boromir!"

That seemed to snap the Gondorian from his trance as he pulled back his hand and looked to the Ranger. Blinking his eyes as if he just came to.

"Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir then realized that Aragorn and Mei Lin had a hand on their respective blades while Titus was narrowing his eyes at his friend. Though they couldn't see it due to her straw hat, Rin too was glaring at the Gondorian and was slowly moving her hands to the hilt of her katanas. The Captain of Gondor slowly walked down the slope towards the Hobbit before holding it out to Frodo.

"As you wish." He muttered just as Frodo immediately snatched the Ring from his hands and quickly placed it back around his neck "I care not."

Boromir ruffled the Hobbit's hair before turning around to climb up the slopes once more. Aragorn, Mei Lin and Rin relaxed and let go of the hilts of their weapons but Titus was still glaring holes at Boromir's back. He patted Frodo on the shoulder before hurrying up the slope to catch up to his friend.

"Oi." He called out and Boromir turned around to see Titus glaring at him "What the fuck was that? Did you actually try to take the Ring for yourself? Are you mad?"

"I-I don't know what came over me." Boromir answered honestly "Whenever I see the Ring, I could hear voices whispering in my ear then visions of my home burning come to my mind."

"Whispers?" Titus asked "So you hear it too."

"You hear them as well?"

"Yeah. It's like this small voice in the back of my head keeps telling me to take it. It whispers into my mind that with it, I can return home. Conquer our enemies and bring peace to our world." Titus fervently shook his head "That Ring is evil. It's tempting us to take it. Well fuck that. I'm not about to let some piece of fucking jewelry control me like a puppet. You should remember that too. You're my friend and I don't ant to see you succumb to it. Don't let it get to you, otherwise... "

Titus left it at that before walking past Boromir and caught up with Rin, leaving the Captain of Gondor to ponder on what the Centurion said. Rin gave the Centurion a look as they made their way up the mountain.

"What was that about?" She asked with a quiet voice.

"Have you been hearing voices in your head? Whispers?"

Rin's lone eye widened and Titus took her silence as a yes.

"It always happens whenever your close to the Ring or you can see it."

"How did you know?"

"That Ring is evil and I don't want it going anywhere near me. Try not to get close or look at it. You saw what it's doing to Boromir. None of us are safe from it's whispers. Keep your guard up."

"Got it."

~Line Break~

By the time they were on the side of the mountain, they were assaulted by deadly winds that hindered their very movement. While everyone else was almost waist deep in snow and struggling to move forward, Legolas effortlessly walked past them. Not sinking nor even leaving a footprint in the snowy ground. This prompted Titus and Rin to glare up at the Elf.

"Lucky bastard." Titus cursed under his breath as he helped carve a path for Rin to follow.

Boromir helped carry Pippin while Mei Lin helped Merry. Sam was helped by Aragorn and Gimli while Gandalf kept Frodo close.

"There's a fell voice in the air." Legolas called out.

"It's Saruman!"

They heard loud cracks above them and looked up to see rocks fall from the mountain. The Fellowship moved to the side to avoid getting crushed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!"

The Grey Wizard stepped out of the snow and made his way over to the ledge then began battling the voice of Saruman with his own, trying to calm the mountain which Saruman awakened. Saruman's voice thundered once more and overshadowed Gandalf. Lightning flashed above them lightning struck the mountain and sent hard snow and rocks falling down in them. Everybody braced themselves as they were buried completely by the snow. Moments passed before the group dug themselves out. It was Boromir who spoke first.

"We must get off the mountain!" He yelled at Mithrandir "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Titus didn't know whether he suggested that out of the group's safety or because he wanted the Ring to go to Minas Tirith.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued and the Centurion couldn't help but agree.

"He's right. If we get too close, we would be falling right into Saruman's hands." Mei Lin added.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, then we must go under it!" Gimli stated before looking at the wizard "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf looked conflicted as doubt began to show in his eyes.

'Shadow and Flame.'

The Grey Wizard, with reluctance, gave his answer.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Frodo looked up at Gandalf with shock before looking over his shoulder at the rest of the Fellowship. He could already see Merry and Pippin growing pale from the cold.

"We cannot stay here. This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

He was right. They stay here any longer and they would die from the cold, that is, if the mountain doesn't kill them first.

"Frodo?"

Said Hobbit looked up at the wizard with uncertainty.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it." The wizard replied with a solemn tone.

~Line Break~

And so they travelled back down the mountain and into the paths that would lead them to the entrance of Moria. A perilous path but Gandalf feared that what lies inside the mines would be more dangerous than anything the others have encountered before. The path led them to underneath the ruins of an aqueduct. Gandalf called for Frodo while everyone else looks upon the vast cliff face.

"Moria." Gimli muttered before taking the lead.

"Mines." Titus shook his head with a sigh "I hate mines. It's dark."

"And?" Rin asked with a raised brow.

"And what?"

"That's it?" She looked at him incredulously "You hate mines just because it's dark."

"Yes. What's the matter with that?"

"You're telling me you're afraid of a little darkness?"

"You have no idea what could be lurking in the dark." Titus argued "And when in the dark, you can't see who you're fighting. You won't see their next move. You won't be able to block their attacks. Also, you won't be able to see if there's a spider on your shoulder."

"Ha! Coward."

Rin walked ahead of him while laughing her heart out. Titus glared holes in the back of her head and felt someone pat him on the back. He looked to his left to see Mei Lin giving him an understanding smile.

"I hate spiders too."

"Finally. Someone agrees with me."

~Line Break~

By the time they came upon the Doors of Durin, night had already fallen and the moon shone brightly in the night sky. The moon's light shone down on a section of the wall and revealed Doors of Durin. Though Gandalf tried, he could not think of the password to open said doors and have been thinking of the riddle's answers for hours. Titus decided to sit on the ground and lean back on a rock to drink the on his wineskin. He had been keeping it for such occasions where he wasn't doing anything and was bored out of his mind. The Centurion placed a pipe between his lips and puffed out a smoke before spotting someone sit next to him from the corner of his eye.

"If you get drunk and fall asleep, we're leaving you behind."

"Ha! One wineskin can barely give a kick. It's gonna take at least eight to ten of these before I won't be able to see straight anymore." Titus joked before holding the wineskin out to Rin "Want some?"

"Thanks."

Rin took the offered drink and took a sip before handing it back.

"Don't like it?"

"It's alright." The mercenary answered with a shrug before taking off her kasa "But I try to keep my wits about me. Especially in the night."

"Suit yourself."

In front of the two, Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water. Aragorn and Sam had just finished letting Bill the Pony go before the Ranger grabbed Pippin's forearm just as the Hobbit was about to skip another rock into the lake. Said Hobbit looked up at him questioningly.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warned.

Titus narrowed his eyes when he saw something move in the lake. The Centurion looked at the wineskin in his hand and put it away before looking at Rin.

"Did you- "

"Yes. Try to act like you didn't see it but keep your guard up." The Aramusha cut him off as she retrieved her straw hat and placed it upon her head once more. As discreetly as she could, Rin inched her hands toward the hilt of her katanas while Titus did the same with his gladius.

"Merry. Pippin." Titus called out and motioned for them to get away from the lake.

Meanwhile, Mei Lin and Boromir saw that their friends were looking intently into the lake and their hands were inching towards their respective weapons. This put the two on edge and Mei Lin placed a hand on the hilt of her Dao while Boromir unlatched his shield. Unbeknownst to them that Legolas too was alert and was discreetly nocking an arrow on his bow.

"Mellon."

The Doors of Durin rumbled as they slowly opened for the Fellowship who quickly grabbed their things and went inside. Gandalf placed a crystal on his staff as everyone entered through the doors one by one. While everyone else was weary of the cave, Titus more so, Gimli was excited.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

Meanwhile, Gandalf brought his hand around the crystal and blew into it. The crystal then glowed and gave them light in the darkness of Moria.

"And they call it a mine." Gimli laughed "A mine!"

From the corner of his eye, something caught Boromir's attention. When he got a good look at it, a feeling of dread soon wracked his body and he tightened the grip around the hilt of his blade.

"This is no mine." He muttered before turning his head to the others "It's a tomb."

The light on Gandalf's crystal glowed brighter and revealed the Dwarven skeletons that littered the ground around them. The Hobbits backed away as one skeleton was rather close to their feet. Gimli wailed as he fell to his knees at the sight of his fallen bretheren. Legolas, meanwhile, knelt down to one of the skeletons and pulled an arrow out of a skull and examined the tip before throwing it away in disgust.

"Goblins!"

Aragorn, Boromir, Mei Lin, Rin and Titus unsheathed their blades while Legolas nocked an arrow and aimed his bow around the cavern.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir stated as he stood protectively in front of the Hobbits "We should never have come here."

"Get back." Titus ordered to the four Hobbits while his eyes frantically looked around for any sign of these Goblins.

As they slowly backed away from the Doors of Durin, they were unaware as something stirred in the water behind them. This creature watched it's prey back away closer and closer to it's domain. The Watcher in the Water slowly slithered a tentacle out of the water and towards one of the Hobbits. When Frodo took one step back, he felt something wrap around his ankle and pull him to the ground.

"Frodo!"

Said Hobbit screamed as the tentacle tried to pull him into the water but Merry and Pippin managed to grab onto his hands before they tried to pull him out of it's grasp.

"Strider!" Sam yelled behind them before unsheathing his sword and began hacking away at the tentacle. It let go and seemed to back away only for more tentacles shot out of the water and strike at the other three Hobbits, pushing them back before grabbing Frodo once more. The tentacle around his ankle lifted him up in the air as two more tentacles tried to wrap themselves around Frodo. Legolas ran outside and shot an arrow at one of the tentacles while Aragorn began hacking away on another. The rest of the Fellowship followed suit as they began fighting the tentacles around them.

"How many of these fucking things are there!?" Titus yelled as he cut off one tentacle that wrapped itself around his abdomen. He pulled the thing off of him, unaware of another tentacle looming behind him. Fortunately for him, a katana flew past his head and buried halfway in the tentacle behind him. He turned around and quickly severed the tentacle before pulling out the katana and throwing it towards the Aramusha who expertly caught in a reverse grip and began cutting away at two tentacles.

Fluid as a river, Mei Lin dodged the tentacles that tried to attack her as she danced around them while at the same time swinging her Dao at the tentacles, cutting them in two. She ducked underneath a tentacle and sidestepped another before turning her body around to cut the second tentacle in two. Unfortunately, she didn't manage to dodge a third tentacle and it threw her back, slamming her into Titus and sending the both of them back into the cave.

Using her katanas like shears, Rin cut a tentacle in two before hearing Frodo scream. She turned to the lake and saw the monster emerge it's head from the water before opening it's maw, intent on eating the Hobbit whole. Seeing this, Rin looked for the tentacle holding Frodo and quickly ran towards it. She slid underneath one tentacle before jumping over another. Then she cut one as it swung towards her but couldn't dodge the second as it slammed into her and sent her flying to the cave. Rin screamed before she slammed into Titus and Mei Lin just as the two managed to get up off the ground.

Luckily for Frodo, Boromir reached the tentacle grasping the Hobbit's ankle and cut it off. The Captain of Gondor caught the Ring Bearer in his arms and made a beeline for the mines while Aragorn cut down any tentacles that tried to go near the two.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled.

The Elven Prince shot an arrow directly into the monster's head but this proved to only anger the creature as it used it's tentacles to grab onto the Doors of Durin and used it to pull itself out of the water. Aragorn wrapped his arm around the three other Hobbits and jumped inside the mines just as the Doors of Durin gave in. Slabs of rock dropped and the roof of the passageway caves in as the Fellowship stared at the last of the moonlight seeping through entrance before their world was plunged into darkness.

~Line Break~

"We now have but one choice."

Gandalf's voice rang through the dark before the crystal on his staff glowed to give them light, revealing the fear-ridden faces of the Hobbits and the three tangled members of their company on the ground. Rin untangled herself from the other two but not before accidentally punching Titus across the jaw and Mei Lin on the chest.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?"

"Why would you punch me in the boob?"

Fortunately, everyone else seem to ignore them in favor of looking to Gandalf.

"We must face the long dark of Moria." Gabdalf made to lead the way but looked over his shoulder to adress the others "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

Titus groaned as he got too his feet and helped Mei Lin up her feet before retrieving his gladius from the ground. He picked up his and Rin's pack before handing her hers. The Centurion sheathed the blade before following after Gandalf, Rin on his right while Mei Lin matched their pace and walked on Rin's left.

"Quietly now." The Grey Wizard began as they walked up a set of stairs that had armored skeletons lying on it "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"Four days?" Titus asked incredulously "Gods above, can they even see us down here?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Mei Lin replied as she stepped over a skeleton "Just pray that those Goblins had starved to death by now."

"Doubt it." Rin snorted as she picked up a bow and a quiver with arrows and sneered in disgust but still kept them "With our luck, they're probably still alive."

"Agreed." The other two replied at the same time.

"Well." Titus began after a moment of silence before grabbing two spears and carrying them with him "We got four days before we get to the other side. Might as well kill some time with stories. I'll start us off. Now there was the time I ran into this mercenary Warden named Hervis Daubeny... "

* * *

**_A/N: It's a bit short compared to the first two chapters but I plan to keep my chapters at least four to six thousand words. Maybe even eight. Who knows?_**


	5. War of the Ring Ch 5

"And that's why I would never again accept a drink from a woman with golden hair. She almost killed me."

"So where is she now?" Mei Lin asked as the Centurion finished his story.

"I gave her the ride of her life and in exchange, she would turn against her clients and work for me." Titus answered with a shit-eating grin.

Rin, however, scoffed and punched Titus in the arm.

"Liar. You probably gave her a better offer than her old bosses. Double the pay, I bet."

"Oi! I may be an asshole but I'm no liar."

"Your left eye twitches whenever you lie and it's been twitching over half of your stories." Rin deadpanned.

"No it doesn't." The Centurion weakly denied as his left eye twitched.

Mei Lin couldn't help but snicker at the other two and shook her head. One way or another, the two would find something trivial to argue about and it would go on for who knows how long until one submits. Though Titus always seem to be the one that submits. The rest of the Fellowship either tuned them out or, like her, watched the two with amusement. They reached a point in their journey in the dark where Gandalf did not remember which path they were to take and there were three doorways they can go through. So while Gandalf tried to remember which way they should go, the Fellowship decided to rest for a bit. Considering that they started moving even though they just barely escaped the monster in the lake, they needed it. From behind her, Mei Lin could hear the Hobbits, mainly Pippin, wondering if they were lost before declaring that he was hungry.

"It boggles the mind how such a small thing can eat so much."

Mei Lin looked up just as Boromir joined her and the two looked to the Hobbits where Pippin was rummaging through his pack for anything to eat.

"Indeed."

Soon, small fond smile found itself on Mei Lin's face as she recalled the times Bilbo told her and Rima about his adventures and his home.

"Old Bilbo used to tell stories about the Shire back in Rivendell." The Tiandi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "It's beautiful and most of all, peaceful. Nothing really exciting happens. Also, He doesn't really like most of his relatives, other than Frodo of course. Especially the Sackville-Bagginses. He told me that he caught one of them, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, making off with his silverware. Dreadful woman, he says. I can only imagine. Though I wonder... "

Boromir looked away from Pippin as said Hobbit was now looking through Merry's pack despite his protests.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps when all this is over and I'm still alive, maybe I can see this Shire for myself. Maybe this time, I can live in peace. Away from war, violence, everything."

"Perhaps." The Captain of Gondor muttered though his mind was elsewhere. Images of his city burning as a sea of Orcs kill his people but that was quickly replaced by the image of the Great Eye... and the One Ring.

"Oi."

Boromir felt a hand on his arm and saw Titus looking at him. Concern written in his features.

"Gandalf's picked a path. Time to move. You've been out of it for a while. Something on your mind?"

"N-Nothing to be concerned of." The Captain of Gondor inwardly winced. Even a blind man can see the lie a league away. Boromir stood up and walked over to his belongings, leaving the Centurion to stare worriedly at his friend's retreating form.

Rin saw this and gave Titus a comforting pat on the back before moving to get her things. Meanwhile, Titus himself was facing a dillema. He should have faith in his friend to cull the whispers of the Ring from his mind but there is a part of him that was already making scenarios if Boromir decides to take the Ring for himself. Does he have to beat some sense into his friend's head with his fists or beat him in a duel of blades? Probably the latter. He promised Faramir that no harm will come to his brother. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that but if it did... Well he would apologize in advance.

"Hey."

Titus looked to Rin just as the mercenary threw him hid pack and helmet. Nodding his thanks, he walked over to her before the two moved to join the others. They still had a lot of ground to cover before they get to the other side. He was already grimacing at the thought of spending another minute in this dark mine. No matter how valuable Mithril is, this place is shit. It also smells like butts and death. Certainly not a stench he would like hanging around his nose for a week.

~Line Break~

"Behold. The great realm and city of Dwarrowdelf."

The Fellowship looked in awe at the massive hall and the towering pillars. Titus could already imagine it. The lives of the Dwarves as they went on with their day. The hall illuminated by the light from the torches. He would've given an arm and a leg to see this place before those Goblins fucked it up. That would've been a sight to see.

"Now there's an eye opener. Make no mistake." Sam stated as he looked at the hall in amazement.

"Aye." The Centurion agreed before the Fellowship moved forward.

They walked along the path, marveling at the sight, before turning a corner. Gimli froze and let out a choked noise before running towards a room with an open door where rays of light shone through and skeletons riddled the floor outside the chamber. Seeing the skeletons, Rin had a bad feeling. The Fellowship followed after the Dwarf and found him on his knees in front of a large slab of stone in the middle of the room full of skeletons, broken furniture and discarded weapons. There was a well to the side with a cobweb covered skeleton sitting in the rim of the well. All around them were the dwarven skeletons and it didn't take a genius to know how they died. Riddled with arrows or cut down by a blade. Titus wondered if this is where the dwarves made their last stand and in the back of his mind, he had the feeling that it was true.

His eyes turned to Gandalf as the wizard walked over to the sobbing Dwarf and took a closer look at the sarcophagus before reading the writings out loud.

"Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin. Lord of Moria. He is dead then." Gandalf took off his hat and handed it, along with his staff, to Pippin before turning to the others "It's as I feared."

All Gimli could do was wail. Meanwhile, Gandalf had bent down and picked up a large tome from a dwarf's skeleton and opened it. Some of the pages fell out before the wizard cleared the dust away to read what's written better. Gimli then began muttering something in Dwarfish as he sobbed and lay his forehead against the edge of the sarcophagus. Rin lowered her head out of respect while Mei Lin shut her eyes and muttered a prayer to God. The Knight's deity. Something she picked up after living in Ashfeld for a year not that she stopped praying to her culture's deities. She just added another deity to pray to. Titus placed a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"They have taken the bridge."

All eyes went to Gandalf as he began reading from the book.

"And the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes."

Rin raised her head and looked at the wizard. Her bad feeling slowly getting bigger. Mei Lin, who had stopped praying, couldn't help but feel the same.

"Drums... Drums... in the deep." Gandalf looked up at the Fellowship and saw them grow weary. Some were even looking around them in paranoia.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark."

The wizard knew what the book meant but he still had hoped he was wrong. Everyone was so focused in listening to Gandalf that they did not notice Pippin walking closer to the skeleton sitting on the well.

"We cannot get out." The wizard looked up once more to stare each of them in the eye "They are coming."

Silence fell upon them. Titus looked over his shoulder to the open door in apprehension. The group was suddenly jolted by the sound of a loud crash and turned to the source to see Pippin turn around as he hastily removed his hand from the arrow lodged in the skeleton's sternum. Said skeleton soon fell back into the well, followed by the chain and the bucket it was attached to. With each crash it made as it hit the insides of the well, Pippin winced at everyone one of them.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf swore before snatching his hat and staff from Pippin who looked down in guilt "Throw yourself in next time and rid us all of your stupidity."

Meanwhile, Titus walked backwards and joined Rin as he stared at the well.

"What are the chances that the Goblins are dead again?" The Centurion asked as he placed a hand on his helmet.

Before she could answer, they heard it. It was faint at first but slowly, it grew louder and louder and was followed shortly after by screeches. Mei Lin looked away from the well then to the door with narrowed eyes, placing a hand on her sword.

"Drums in the deep." She muttered.

"Fuck." Rin cursed "We just woke up the neighbors."

"Orcs." Legolas stated.

Boromir and Titus shared a look before running to the door. Boromir poked his head out and looked around before two arrows struck the door. One of them was inches away from his nose. Titus saw this and let out a strangled laugh before looking at Boromir.

"That was close."

The two then closed the door but not before hearing a loud roar in the distance just as Aragorn joined them.

"They have a cave troll." The Captain of Gondor stated with exasperation.

"What the bloody hell is a cave troll?" Titus asked as he placed the galea on his head.

"You'll find out soon enough."

They quickly picked up discarded weapons to bar the doors. Spears, long axes and the like. Gandalf had drawn his sword, as did the Hobbits, while Gimli grabbed another axe and climbed up the sarcophagus before facing the doorway. Rin had unsheathed both her blades and stood on the Dwarf's left while Mei Lin stood in front of the Hobbits with her Dao drawn. Titus pulled out his gladius and faced the doorway while Boromir unlatched his shield and readied himself for a fight. Behind the two, Aragorn and Legolas had drawn their bows and were aiming at the door. Everyone waited in baited breath as the screeches grew louder with every second. They then heard the sounds of fists and weapons banging against the door as the Goblins or Orcs or whatever they are tried to get in.

"Let them come!" Gimli challenged "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

An axe broke through the door and made a small hole before pulling back and chopping the spot again to make the hole bigger. Legolas let the arrow loose and struck the Goblin behind the door, eliciting a screech. This was soon followed by Aragorn's arrow which silenced the creature. Then the doors were smashed open and two Goblins emerged only for the one on the left receive an arrow to the neck. The one on the right shared it's fate. Then the Goblins swarmed in. Titus let out a battle cry as he charged the enemy along with Boromir. Said man used his shield to keep the Goblin back and thrust his sword into it's head before walking back as the Goblins came in droves. Titus, however, kept fighting in the middle of it all. Cutting, stabbing and punching his way through them but was forced to pull back as the Goblins were too many. Gritting his teeth, Titus slammed his gladius on his bracer.

"Come on!"

A goblin ran towards him with it's sword raised. It brought it down but Titus caught it's forearm and slammed his head against the wretched creature. With his opponent dazed, Titus grabbed him with one hand before slamming the pommel of his gladius on the goblin's head repeatedly then kicked it back. The goblin slammed into another and was quickly pushed away only for it to be decapitated thanks to Rin.

The Aramusha did what she can to avoid getting crowded by the Orcs. Using her fists and kicks to keep them back or using her blades to sever their limbs or head. Rin spun in place and sent a wheel kick on a goblin that got too close, sending it into the ground before Rin leaned back to avoid a flurry of swings from a second goblin. When she saw her opportunity, she thrust her blade on the goblin's descending arm and buried her katana halfway into it's forearm. Letting out a laugh and a grin, she twisted it before using her other blade to cut the limb then proceeded to behead the goblin with the same blade.

Meanwhile, Mei Lin parried an overhead strike before striking the goblin in the abdomen with her palm and followed it up with a hard kick in the same area. This caused the goblin to stagger back and unable to avoid the Dao that came down and split it's head in the middle. Mei Lin pulled her blade free and spun to the side to avoid getting hit but also sent a swing of her own as she spun to dodge. The swing cut a goblin across the abdomen and it leaned down as it held it's wound in pain. Not wasting time, Mei Lin swung her blade upwards and severed the goblin's head. The Tiandi quickly turned around and kicked the third goblin running towards her in the shin, causing it to trip and fall down right into Mei Lin's awaiting blade. The Dao pierced the goblin's neck and Mei Lin grimaced in disgust before wretching the sword free.

Titus was beating up a Goblin with it's own fist when he heard it. Loud thuds, clanging of chains and menacing growls. Titus looked to the doorway and saw the Cave Troll burst in, destroying parts of the doorway as two Goblins pulled it in by the chain attached to the iron collar around it's neck. The Cave Troll roared but Legolas shot an arrow and hit the large creature in the chest but this only served to aggravate it. It walked towards the Hobbits and lifted it's massive weapon, a spiked mace, before bringing it down towards Sam who screamed and rolled underneath the Cave Troll. It turned around and faced the crawling Hobbit before raising it's foot to crush Sam. But before it could, the Cave Troll was pulled back.

Aragorn, Boromir and Titus pulled on it's chain to keep it away from Sam and give the Hobbit an opportunity to escape the creature. It roared and turned around, swiping it's weapon. The mace struck Titus and sent him flying while Aragorn rolled out of the way and Boromir jumped back. When the Cave Troll faced the Captain of Gondor, Boromir looked down on his hand and realized he was still holding onto the chain. His eyes widened as the Cave Troll gripped it's chain and flung Boromir high to a wall. Boromir fell to the ground and gathered his bearings only to look up and see a Goblin looming over him. The creature raised it's sword to strike the Captain of Gondor down only for a sword impale itself on it's chest. Boromir looked to his left and saw Aragorn nod before picking up a different sword and rejoined the fight.

The Cave Troll, having set it's sights on Gimli, brought it's mace down and destroyed the sarcophagus as Gimli jumped away to avoid the attack. The Dwarf stood up and faced his attackers only for them to be smacked away by the Cave Troll as the beast tried to kill him. Legolas shot two arrows simultaneously at the Cave Troll which was about to squash the Dwarf with it's mace. The Elf then unsheathed one of his and skillfully dispatched two Goblins that tried to attack him.

Seeing the Elf distracted, the Cave Troll grabbed it's chain and used it like a whip to attack Legolas who dodged each of it's attacks. The Elf place himself by a pillar and waited for the Troll go attack. When it did, the chain wrapped itself around the pillar and Legolas jumped up the Cave Troll. His stood on top of it and shot an arrow on the top of it's head before jumping off just as the chain broke free from the pillar.

Meanwhile, Rin stabbed a Goblin in the forehead and severed it's head while with her other blade. She heard a Goblin screech behind her and turned around just in time to see Sam hit it with a frying pan. The Hobbit turned around and struck another in the head before stepping back. He looked at his 'weapon' then looked to Rin.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Before the samurai could reply, the Hobbit was attacked by another Orc which quickly met it's end by a frying pan to the head. Rin just stared at the Hobbit with a wide eye before shaking her head and kicking a Goblin that was charging at her right in the jaw. One grabbed her by the shoulder and she turned around to stab it but a dagger found it's way into the side of it's head. Titus made his way over and pulled the dagger out before nodding at Rin.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"Frodo!"

The two turned to Sam and saw the Hobbit staring into the corner of the room. The Goblins have lessened and no more were coming from the door but there were a few here and there. Only the Cave Troll was left. Said Cave Troll was standing in front of an unmoving and face down Frodo. Titus and Rin stared in shock at the downed Hobbit but were snapped from their gazes as enraged yells came from Merry and Pippin who then proceeded to jump off the second level and onto the beast's back. The two Hobbits began stabbing their swords into the Cave Troll's back but the creature roared and managed to grab Merry.

Gimli charged in and used his axe to cut at the creature's leg, making it scream in pain and release the Hobbit. Gandalf joined him and swung at the Cave Troll's leg as well before jumping back to avoid getting backhanded by the beast. The Dwarf moved in to attack again but the beast punched Gimli and sent the Dwarf to the ground and onto his back.

Titus, meanwhile, grabbed a spear that a Goblin tried to skewer him with but he merely leaned to the side and grabbed the spear's shaft. The Centurion pulled the spear and dragged the Goblin towards him before punching it under the jaw and sent it flying back. Turning around, he found himself a few feet behind the Cave Troll and narrowed his eyes. Positioning himself correctly, the Centurion aimed true and took a deep breath before throwing the spear. The weapon sailed into the air and lodged itself into the beast's spine and caused it to roar, exposing it's mouth and to Legolas who saw his opportunity and shot an arrow.

The Cave Troll's movements slowed as it sluggishly reached for it's mouth before walking towards Legolas only for it to fall face first into the ground and throwing Pippin off if it.

Silence fell as everyone kept their eyes on the Cave Troll before Sam ran towards Frodo who had Aragorn crawling over to him. The Hobbit looked at the lifeless body of his friend as everyone else joined them. Aragorn turned Frodo over to his front and everyone was shocked when the Hobbit gasped for air. Sam quickly made his way over and looked to Frodo's shirt where a hole was over where his right lung would be. Sam looked over the others with an expression of relief.

"He's alive."

Gandalf sighed in relief as Sam helped Frodo sit up.

"I'm alright." Frodo reassured the Fellowship "I'm not hurt."

"By the Gods, boy. You scared us half to fucking death." Titus said as he lifted the mask of his helmet and a small laugh.

"You should be dead." Aragorn whispered. Still in shock but at the same time relieved "That spear would've skewered a wild boar."

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." The Grey Wizard stated.

Frodo looked down on his shirt and opened it to reveal a glimmering mail shirt.

"Mithril!" The Dwarf of the group exclaimed before smiling at the Hobbit "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

"Full of surprises indeed." Mei Lin added. A kind smile gracing her face.

Before anyone else could say anything, screeches from the Goblins echoed through the chamber and the Fellowship looked through an open doorway to see the shadows of said creatures. Gandalf then looked at the others.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

The Fellowship quickly ran out of the chamber and into the halls of Dwarrowdelf. Titus didn't know where they wete going but he just went with wherever the old wizard was leading them. They were in the middle of the hall before hundreds and hundreds of Goblins began surrounding them from al sides. Rin bared her teeth as she gripped her katanas tight before looking up at the pillars to see that the Goblins were climbing down from it.

"How many of them are there!?"

"Thousands upon thousands." Mei Lin replied "Perhaps even more are coming thsi way."

"Damnit. This can't be the end." Titus denied as he held his sword and a discarded shield he had picked up along the way "No way. If we're going down, we're gonna give them the fight of their miserable fucking lives."

"Count on it." Rin muttered before spitting on the ground.

The Goblins screeched, leered, snarled and hissed at the Fellowship but none dared to step forward despite outnumbering them. Titus then began hitting the side of his shield with his sword.

"Come on, you ugly dogs! I'm right here. Come on!"

Then a loud rumble came from the other end of the hall and forced everyone to look. There they could see the light coming from the end of the hall but they couldn't see who or what it was. It looked like light that was coming from hundreds of lit torches or a large spreading fire. Then without warning, the Goblins bega screaming in fear and retreated. Running away or climbing back up the pillars to return to the large holes in the roof of the hall. None even gave the Fellowship a second glance. Whatever was at the end of the hall, they feared it and Goblins fearing doesn't necessarily they shouldn't too.

"What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf didn't give the Captain of Gondor any reply as he closed his eyes though no one else noticed as everyone's attention was to the end of the hall. Moments passes before another rumble was heard and the Grey Wizard's eyes snapped open.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world."

They heard a growl as the light drew closer as well as the demon that emitted it. Legolas eyed the end of the hall in fear while Titus prayed to the Gods that it wasn't anything like a Cave Troll. In a way, it wasn't.

"This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf began before facing the others "Run!"

"Don't need to tell us twice." Titus replied "Everybody, leg it!"

~Line Break~

The Fellowship walked down a set of stairs that would lead them to a path that would then lead them to the bridge. At least Rin hoped it did. The Fellowship stopped as some sections of the stairs were gone and left gaps for them to jump over. Legolas was first and he bid the others to go as he landed. They then felt the ground shake and the rumble and growl grew louder. Gandalf was the next but before anyone else could go, an arrow struck the area by their feet and the Fellowship looked up to see Goblins shooting arrows down at them from a ridge. Legolas shot back and Rin, who had picked up a bow and a quiver from a dead Goblin along the way, did the same. The next to jump was Boromir with Merry and Pippin on each arm. The three jumped just in time as a part of the stair gave away, making the jump longer.

Without a moment's hesitation, Titus grabbed Rin and threw her across before doing the same to Mei Lin much to their chagrin then jumped across himself. Aragorn then threw Sam and moved to do the same with Gimli but the Dwarf held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf."

Then Gimli proceeded to jump only to land a bit short and almost fell had it not been for Legolas' timely intervention by grabbing the Dwarf's beard.

"Not the beard!"

The Elf pulled Gimli to safety and it was now Aragorn and Frodo's turn. Before they could jump, the section of the stair they were standing on gave away and the two just barely managed to climb up to safety. They looked down at the large gap between them and the others and knew it was impossible. The ground shook once more and they stared up at the entrance they came in as the Balrog roared. Some large rocks fell and one destroyed a section of the stair they were standing on before it began to wobble.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn advised the Hobbit.

They shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the gap.

"Steady."

"Come on!" Legolas yelled as he held out his arms, ready to catch them if needed.

When the stairs collided, Aragorn and Frodo jumped with Legolas catching the two of them. The Fellowship quickly ran down the stairs with Rin looking back as the stairs collapsed. Kami, watching those two try to jump the distance was a bit nerve racking but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. They thought Frodo dead back at the tomb and he would've died had they not made the jump. The Ring Bearer's life and the Ring itself was important. If they lost them, this whole journey would've been for nothing. The Balrog roared again and it made the Aramusha remember why they were runnin and what they were running away from.

~Line Break~

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled "Fly!"

As the Fellowship ran past the Grey Wizard, Gandalf turned around to face the wall of flames behind them. Gandalf glared at it as the Balrog revealed itself. A massive dark being stood before the Grey Wizard. Eyes and mouth alit with flames and one could see the heat emanating from it's mouth as well. Horns that curved downwards and body as black as night but flames licked it's skin with the more prominent one on it's spine. Durin's Bane roared and took a step towards the Grey Wizard who turned and followed after the others.

One by one, the Fellowship crossed the narrow bridge of Khazad-dûm. They made it safely across but Gandalf stopped in the middle and turned around to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" The Grey Wizard yelled. His voice loud and strong.

"Gandalf!"

Durin's Bane stood to it's full height and the flames on it's body seemed to intensify but Gandalf showed no fear.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor."

The Grey Wizard raised his staff and a shield of illuminating light formed around Gandalf. The Balrog made the motion of unsheathing a sword and flaming sword materialized in it's hand.

"The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udûn!"

Durin's Bane struck but as the flaming sword struck the shield, it broke and dissipated as it made contact with the shield. The Balrog growled before roaring at Gandalf.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog stepped forward and brandished a whip made of flames like it's weapon before.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Gandalf held his sword and staff together and lifted up high before slamming it hard on the bridge. A blinding flash of light appeared as it made contact with the bridge but nothing seemed to happen. The Balrog growled before taking a step forward only for the bridge in front of Gandalf collapse and fall down to the chasm below, taking Durin's Bane with it. Gandalf glared down at the demon as it fell into the abyss before turning away. Unfortunately, unseen by anyone, the Balrog had managed to swing it's whip towards the Grey Wizard. The flaming whip wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle and pulled him down the edge. The Grey Wizard struggled to cling to the bridge but felt his grip faultering.

Seeing this, Frodo moved to help Gandalf but was stopped by Boromir and Titus.

"Gandalf!"

The Grey Wizard tried to climb up but felt his grip weaken. Silence fell as Gandalf looked straight into Frodo's desperate eyes.

"Fly, you fools."

Then the Wizard fell. Everyone looked shock at seeing the Grey Wizard fall into the abyss.

"NO!

Titus let go of the Hobbit and let Boromir take him as the Centurion placed his hand on ghe Ranger's shoulder and beckoned him to leave. He didn't know the old man well but it was clear Aragorn did as well as the others.

"Come on. We have to go. The others have already left. We need to leave now."

~Line Break~

The Fellowship left Moria and found themselves stopping outside. Most of them grieved but Titus, Rin and Mei Lin stayed silent and away from the group. As much as they travelled with the Grey Wizard, they didn't really know him that well. But they would at least remember the time they had even if it was short.

Meanwhile, the Hobbits were in mourning. Pippin was crying while Merry tried to console him. Sam sat on a rock and had a hand over his eyes as tears fell from them. Gimli tried to turn back to return to Moria but was held back by Boromir and the Dwarf could only yell obscenities at the Goblins. Legolas looked at Moria in a mix of shock, not believing what he had just witnessed. Aragorn looked at them as he wiped his sword clean of blood then faced Legolas.

"Legolas, get them up."

The Elf numbly did as he was told while Boromir faced the Ranger.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn argued before sheathing his blade "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Mei Lin approached the Captain of Gondor and placed a hand on his shoulder. Boromir looked at the Tiandi who shook her head.

"Do not blame him. He's only looking out for the safety of the group. He may not show it but don't forget, Boromir. He just lost a friend too."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving. Titus and Rin passed him by and the Centurion motioned his head at the others while Rin chewed on a piece of straw with her arms crossed. The cloak Titus lent her was gone and returned to the Centurion.

"Come on. Let's leave this place. No one wants to stay here any longer."

And without another word, the Fellowship left and made their way to the domain of the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien.

~Line Break~

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli bid the four Halflings to him before looking at his surroundings with suspicion "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell... "

'Frodo... '

Startled, Frodo looked around him as a voice whispered his name.

"And are never seen again."

' ...Your coming to us... ' Once more, the voice began ' ...is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!'

Meanwhile, on the back of the group, Titus and Rin overheard what the Dwarf said and the Centurion snorted.

"A witch, eh? Last time someone told me there was a witch, I burst into her home with my men and found it was just an old crone who was making a large batch of stew for the Legion. Best stew I've ever had actually. Maybe this one will do the same."

"Hn. I doubt it." Rin replied "Maybe this witch is a seductress. Seducing men to join her in bed. Putting them under her spell before draining them of their life with every thrust of their hips then eats the husk left behind. What a way to go, huh?"

"You're both wrong actually."

The two looked to the Tiandi as Mei Lin joined them.

"The Lady of Lothlórien is actually kind and a friend of Lord Elrond and Gandalf. I'm sure she would give us a warm welcome."

"The last time anyone gave us any sort of welcome, we got surrounded by Goblins and chased by a gigantic demon." Rin bitterly replied.

The three then heard Gimli explaining why he would never fall to the witch's spell.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

As soon as he finished, he came face-to-face with an arrow. The Fellowship soon found themselves surrounded by Elves who all had their arrows drawn and aimed at them. Titus snorted and looked down at the Dwarf.

"You were saying?"


End file.
